Consequences Part III: Power Struggle
by emmettroselover
Summary: Sequel to Joshua's Choice. Everyone is looking forward to the holidays, especially Zach and Joshua, but a power struggle in the vampire world disrupts the fun. A holiday story with a bit of action. Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Carlisle/Esme, Renesmee/Nahuel, Jacob/Leah, Seth, the Denali Coven, and more!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hopefully everyone had a wonderful holiday season. I cannot believe that it is 2013 and I am trying to start the year off right with another addition to the Choice Series. I did not plan on writing another story so soon, but this idea popped in my head and I could not get it out. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1

December was Zach's favorite time of the year for several reasons. Humans did not venture into the wilderness of Alaska or the Olympic Forest of Washington frequently because of the bitter winds and chilly temperatures, which meant he was able to hunt and roam freely without fear of humans in the vicinity. His father enjoyed taking him into bear dens to wrestle irritable grizzlies that were hibernating. Benjamin would battle him in epic snowball fights, both using their abilities to pelt the other with snow. His uncles and grandfather would sit with him by the fire and recount tales from the past. He always looked forward to spending time in the garage with his mother, putting new tires and chains on all the cars so they would be prepared for the wintry conditions on the roads. Plus, every December, he would hang out in Renesmee and Nahuel's cottage and strategize how to get their Aunt Alice a present without her figuring it out. He would sit around the fire whispering with Renesmee, Nahuel, Seth, and Kaya about what plan could work and wait until Alice would skip into the cottage with a gleeful smile saying she could not wait to see her gift. They could never get one by her, but they always enjoyed the challenge of trying.

In December, much to the surprise of his mother, Zach also enjoyed going to the mall. He was fascinated by the masses of people bustling around him, staring when he passed before going back to their shopping. Alice would plan long excursions to different malls, sometimes in Victoria, sometimes in Seattle, but mainly in Alaska, and he would happily tag along with his aunts, mother, and grandmother. When his Aunt Alice would get too overzealous and attempt to make him try on heaps of clothing, he would escape to the bookstore with his Aunt Bella to find something to read, much to Alice's chagrin. Bella was always smug during those times and teased Alice about being his favorite aunt.

His favorite part about the holiday season in particular was buying a new ornament each year with his grandparents, Renesmee, Nahuel, Seth, and Kaya. It was Esme's idea to have a day each year where she would take her grandchildren to the mall in Victoria to buy ornaments for each family member. Zach looked forward to it every year and it added to why December was his favorite time of the year.

He was able to add yet another reason to why December was the best time of year for him and as he cruised down the road heading to Forks High School, he could not hide his dimpled grin. It had been months since Joshua phased into a wolf and joined his parents' pack, but when Joshua was in school, he could not play with his best friend as much as he did during the summer. He had to focus on homework, exams, and school events. Leah encouraged him to enjoy the experience of high school while he could, but Joshua preferred running around the forest instead of attending school dances. Luckily for him and Zach, the holiday break had arrived and Zach was more than happy to pick his friend up from school. The two of them would have eighteen whole days together to celebrate the holidays and neither could wait. Zach groaned and turned down the stereo in his BMW when his phone rang. He knew who it was before he even glanced down at the phone and immediately answered.

"Hey mom, I am about to enter Forks now. I will be at J's school in a minute."

"Did you remember to close the door at the dock?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Make sure to stop for gas on the way back. You don't want the tank to get too low."

"I filled up before I headed to Forks just like I said I would."

"Well good, did you…."

"Mom," he whined and she giggled.

"Just checking," she teased.

"I did everything you and dad told me to do. Don't worry so much."

"She is your mother, she is supposed to worry," informed his grandmother in the background.

"Hi grandma, love you," chuckled Zach as Rosalie giggled.

"We're baking Christmas cookies," said Rosalie and Zach gasped in mock horror.

"Did you run that by Seth? You know he is very picky about his cookies," teased Zach.

"He has been notified and assured it is the same recipe, just in the shape of Christmas trees and snowmen."

"He is such a mama's boy and a grandma's boy. You know what? He is just a baby in general. I cannot wait to pick on him when I get to Sue and Charlie's."

"Leave your brother alone. He loves his cookies. Does he pick on you when you whine about wanting me to go on a hunt with you and your father?"

"Um, yes, every single time."

"Yea, that's true. Fine you can pick on him."

"Thanks for the approval mom," he chuckled.

"I just wanted to call to make sure everything is going smoothly. Alice says it will be fine but…."

"Mom, I promise to be good. We will see you soon okay?" Rosalie sighed and he chuckled at her hesitation.

"I love you baby boy. Please be careful."

"I will. I love you too. I have to go mom. I am pulling up to the school now, bye." He hung up the phone and parked by the curb in front of the school. As soon as he got out, the school bell rang and he leaned against the hood of his car. It was a half day at Forks High School, which was usually the case for the students on the last day before holiday and summer breaks. They attended school in the morning and were out by lunchtime. Zach grinned at his best friend as Josh ran out of the school with his backpack in his hand. They did their secret handshake and Zach nudged his shoulder.

"I have a surprise for you, but I'm not telling you what it is," teased Zach and Joshua rolled his eyes.

"Then why did you even tell me you had a surprise if you won't tell me what it is?"

"To torture you of course, what is the fun in just telling you right away?"

"It would make me very happy and make you the bestest friend I could have." Zach tapped his chin as he pretended to think about it.

"Nope, still not worth skipping the torture."

"Jerk."

"Pretty much, so where's Nina," sang Zach and Joshua's eyes widened as he gulped.

"Crap, I didn't say goodbye to her. Be right back," he called over his shoulder as he jogged back toward the school. Zach burst with laughter when he saw Nina exit the school with her arms crossed and a look that said she was not amused. Joshua stuffed his hands into his jean pockets with a sheepish grin.

"Um, sorry for not stopping by your locker sweetie, I just didn't want to keep Z waiting."

"Sweetie," laughed Zach and Joshua glared at his friend, but that did not deter Zach. His booming laugh echoed off the school walls and Nina waved at Zach before turning her attention back to Joshua.

"I am going to miss you. You won't be able to spend any time with me, not even a little," she pouted and Joshua pulled her into his arms.

"Hey, you know I want to, but I have to spend time with my family. We are going on vacation with Z's family. You know how it is, right?"

"I guess. Will you at least call me?" Joshua winced.

"I'm not sure I will get the best reception where I will be."

"Yea, sure, whatever, and I am sure the fact that your mom hates me has nothing to do with your….reception problems."

"Aw Nina, don't start that again. My mom doesn't hate you. Besides, when I get back, we will have lots of fun. I will take you to some of the basketball games and we can hang out at the movies more okay?"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Will you miss me?" Joshua cringed as he felt Zach wrap an arm around his shoulder. He glanced over at his best friend who was wearing a smug smile.

"Yea J, tell her how much you will miss her," teased Zach and Joshua cut his eyes at him.

"Why don't you go wait over by the car Z?"

"Oh no, I am just fine right here. Tell her how much you are going to miss her. He told me just last night that he cannot wait to see his sweetie again, Nina." Nina sighed happily.

"You said that Josh," she asked as she pulled him closer and Zach hid his smile.

"Yes….I did," conceded Josh as he cut his eyes at his friend again.

"Aw baby, that is so sweet! I love you." Zach guffawed and Joshua nudged him before kissing Nina on the cheek.

"Love you too, have a Merry Christmas. I will try to call you whenever I can." Nina nodded and Joshua turned to leave, but then smiled mischievously at Zach as Nina's friends approached them. Zach's eyes widened.

"Casey, April, you remember Zach right," asked Joshua with a sly smile. Zach gulped.

"How could I forget? Hey Zach, I couldn't wait to see you again," said Casey and Zach chuckled nervously.

"Hello ladies, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, all that good stuff, um J are you ready to go?"

"What's the rush Z," teased Joshua as Zach pulled him away.

"Yea, what's the rush," asked Casey as she ran her hand over Zach's arm. She could feel the hard slab of muscle under the leather jacket he was wearing. Zach and Joshua were not small in stature. Zach was 6'4 and inherited his muscular build from his father. His dimples and curly hair gave him a boyish charm, but his deep voice made him sound older than fourteen years of age, which is why he said he was sixteen. Even that was a stretch for the handsome boy that looked like a college football player. However, he did not stand out when he stood beside his best friend.

Joshua passed his sudden change in physique off as a growth spurt over the summer. By the time he returned to school, he was 6'2 and had the build of a swimmer. He gained more muscle mass during the school year, which the females took notice of, including Nina. His shoulder length, black hair was usually pulled back in a short ponytail and his dark brown eyes made him even more attractive. Nina was ecstatic the moment he asked her out and the two started dating two months prior, much to the chagrin of his mother. Both Leah and Rosalie knew their sons would be heartbreakers, but Zach was not as willing as his best friend to use his looks to attract girls yet.

"Uh, we have to go meet up with my big bro," explained Zach and Casey's eyes lit up.

"You have a brother? How old is he," she asked and Joshua stepped in.

"Old, really old, well we should get going. Nina, I will call you when I get a chance, bye!" Joshua jogged toward the car and Zach gave the girls a charming smile.

"Merry Christmas ladies," he said with a wink before following his friend. The two boys quickly got into Zach's BMW and sighed in relief.

"Dude, you can't say that Seth is your big brother. They know that he is my uncle! They have seen him pick me up a couple of times."

"I know and that is why I didn't say his name. It isn't like they would put it together though. Oh, his uncle must be your brother, you all look so much alike," teased Zach and Joshua rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, so what do you think of Casey? She wants you so bad."

"We are not going over this again," grumbled Zach.

"Oh come on Z, she is pretty and she likes you. I think you should go out with her."

"She is pretty and she likes me, sounds like mate material to me."

"Z, you gotta live a little."

"I went for a swim in the Gulf of Alaska just last week. I live plenty."

"You know what I mean. Having a girlfriend is fun."

"Fun, I have fun without stringing some girl along, thank you."

"Hey I don't string Nina along."

"She isn't your imprint."

"Now you sound like my mom."

"Your mom is right. I can't believe you told her that you love her. Dude, the L word should not be taken lightly."

"Hey save the lecture, I care about Nina."

"Do you love her?" Joshua stared out the window and shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Of course you don't! You can't even see her over the break and don't seem too sad about that by the way."

"I will miss her. I just will have more fun hanging out with you. You should be flattered."

"Oh I know I am awesome. I get it. Who wouldn't want to be around someone with just as much….if not more…alpha-ness as them and get to hang out with vampires and wolves? But you shouldn't tell her that you love her if you don't mean it. That isn't right J and last time I checked you didn't imprint, which is precisely why your mom is worried about your relationship. It is risky."

"Look, I can't just wait around hoping that I will imprint soon."

"Why not, what's your rush? You have eternity."

"I am ready now."

"You know what happened between your mom and Sam right?" Joshua sighed.

"Yea."

"They are the perfect example of what can happen when you get with someone else instead of waiting for your imprint. They didn't know about imprinting, but you do. You know better."

"Yea well my mom and dad are a perfect example of falling in love even though they did not imprint. What if I never find my imprint? Not all wolves do."

"That's true. You wolves are so complicated. You see with me, I know exactly how it will work. I will find my mate when the time is right and she will be my true mate. I mean sure you have that sticky situation with Benjamin and Tia, but hey they were under the rule of a crazy person most of their existence, crazy mate issues were bound to happen. They got that sorted out though and each has their mates, easy as pie."

"Should you really say easy as pie when you don't even know what pie tastes like?" Zach thought for a moment and nodded.

"Fine, easy as grizzly, no, elk. Elk is easier to take down. Easy as elk," announced Zach and Joshua chuckled as they pulled into the driveway of Sue and Charlie's house. As soon as they were out of the car, Joshua knew something was different. He expected to see his parents and some of the Cullens' cars, but only Seth and Kaya's car were in the driveway.

"You said you had a surprise for me," said Joshua and Zach happily nodded.

"Well, as you know, the plan is for everyone to spend the holidays on the island with my family, but first we figured maybe you would like to go on an adventure before the holidays."

"Adventure," questioned Joshua with a big grin and Zach rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Oh you know, maybe an Alaskan Adventure," revealed Zach. Joshua pumped his fist as Seth and Kaya walked outside to greet them.

"Feel like going for a run," asked Seth and Joshua's jaw dropped in shock.

"Are you serious? Run to Alaska, really," he asked excitedly and Seth ruffled his hair.

"It took some convincing…."

"More like pleading and nagging," teased Zach.

"But I convinced your parents and Rose and Em to let us introduce you to our home away from home," explained Seth. Kaya hugged Joshua and kissed his cheek.

"I promised to keep an eye on you boys and I think that helped," added Kaya and Seth smirked.

"I am a grown man. You would think they would let me take my little brother and nephew for a run without needing adult supervision. I am an adult!"

"No, you are a mama's boy and a grandma's boy. I am so glad we have Kaya or they wouldn't let you take us anywhere," exclaimed Zach and Seth playfully glared at him.

"How many other ways do I have to put this to you little bro? You are the mama's boy and the grandma's boy. I simply enjoy their company."

"Oh is that what mama's boys call it these days, enjoying their company, instead of whining until you are coddled?"

"You know what, we can take this to the forest and…."

"Alright you two, that's enough. I don't know how you would get anything done without me," scolded Kaya.

"He started it," grumbled Seth.

"Did not!"

"Oh did too!"

"Did not, you are such a baby!"

"Takes one to know one."

"Okay, while these two whine and pout about being called mama's boys, I am going to say hi to grandma and grandpa before we leave," informed Joshua. Kaya giggled at her mate and Zach as they continued to tease each other like only siblings could.

"Whenever you two are done, we should go say goodbye to Sue and Charlie. We need to head out if we are going to get to Alaska when we planned to," said Kaya. Seth kissed his wife's cheek and nodded before ruffling Zach's hair.

"She's right. I will be the responsible adult and take the high road…..mama's boy."

"I will be a mama's boy. That's fine. I am her favorite after all."

"You are not her…."

"About to call mom and check in," called Zach as he jogged inside and Seth rolled his eyes. He and Kaya followed the boys into the house so that they could say goodbye to Charlie and Sue and head to Alaska where Joshua would get to experience the frozen tundra for the first time.

Rosalie ended her search for Alice on the porch of the Denali house. Her sister was perched on the wooden railing with her eyes closed and a small smile on her face.

"The boys will be fine. Josh is very excited to get to Alaska. Zach left his car at Charlie and Sue's so that Renesmee and Nahuel could take it back when they go pick them up for Christmas."

"Zach called a few minutes ago. I just want to make sure they don't get into too much trouble on the way here. No avalanches that I need to worry about?"

"No, they plan on saving that until you can create some with them."

"I am never going to live that one down am I?"

"It made you even cooler in Zach's eyes."

"Good to know, so what are you doing out here? Thinking about the lavish gift you are going to get me for Christmas," questioned Rosalie and Alice giggled.

"I already did my Christmas shopping and no I will not tell you what Emmett is getting you or what Zach got you."

"Not even a hint?"

"Nope," sang Alice.

"Fine, then what are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"I don't know."

"Well that narrows it down for me, thank you."

"I just….I don't know." Rosalie looked at her sister curiously and arched an eyebrow.

"Alice, what is going on?"

"Nothing….I don't think. I don't know. I just feel like something is missing, like I am missing something."

"We are in Alaska with our family, including Leah and Jake. Zach, Joshua, Seth, and Kaya are on their way and you said they will be fine."

"They will."

"Okay, we are going to spend some days here letting the boys play in Alaska and then everyone is heading back to the island for Christmas with Charlie and Sue. What exactly is the problem?"

"It is just a feeling. Haven't you ever felt like you are missing something and you can't explain what it is?"

"Sure, but I also know that worrying about it constantly doesn't help. Everything is fine Alice. Come inside, tease mom about the ridiculous amount of cookies she is making. No I have a better idea, help me annoy Edward, that is always fun!" Alice giggled and winked at her sister.

"How could I pass up an offer like that? Annoying Edward is my favorite pastime."

"It is certainly up there on my list," laughed Rosalie. Edward opened the front door with a scowl on his face as Bella tried to hide her smile beside him.

"Must you two always bother me," asked Edward. Rosalie and Alice shared a look. Edward groaned as he read their thoughts.

"Why would he ask such a silly question," wondered Alice out loud and Rosalie shrugged.

"Maybe he just likes to hear us say it. Edward, as your sisters it is our right…."

"And duty," added Alice.

"True, it is our right and duty to annoy you to the best of our ability. If you don't know this by now then we obviously haven't been annoying enough. Should we amp it up a bit," questioned Rosalie with an innocent smile as Bella snickered. Alice gasped as an idea popped into her head.

"We should have him try on the new outfits I bought for him! He has to pick one for Christmas. Oh Edward you are going to look so handsome."

"Alice we have been over this. I don't need you to dress me," whined Edward.

"Of course you do silly, it will be fun!"

"Lots of fun," agreed Rosalie and Edward's eyes widened. He sped inside the house.

"Esme help," called Edward. Alice and Rosalie rolled their eyes.

"He is such a tattle tale," grumbled Alice.

"And a mama's boy," grumbled Rosalie. Alice suddenly clapped her hands happily.

"It will be fine. I am a mama's girl! Esme, he is being mean," called Alice as she ran inside and Bella laughed.

"A hundred bucks says Edward gets mom to side with him," said Bella.

"I will take that bet sis. I will never bet against Alice."

"Usually I wouldn't either, but I don't bet against my mate," giggled Bella and the two of them walked arm in arm to the kitchen where Alice and Edward were pleading their cases to their mother.

Running was one of Joshua's favorite things about being a wolf and he thoroughly enjoyed running with his best friend and uncle. Kaya giggled at the three of them as they jumped over boulders, streams, and blurred by trees with big smiles on their faces. The farther north they headed, the steeper the drop in temperature. It was in the forties when they departed from Forks, but by the time they ran through Juneau it was snowing. Joshua wanted to take the longest route instead of taking the ferry up to Bellingham and running the rest of the way, so they crossed through the Olympic Forest, down to Olympia, and then headed northeast until they crossed the Canadian border. They had a straight shot to Mount McKinley once they entered Alaska and Joshua was in awe of the wilderness of Alaska. The group passed by grizzly bear dens, gray wolves and caribou. By the time they arrived at Mount McKinley, it was pitch black outside and the only illumination that could be seen was from the massive house where the Denali Coven resided. When the house came into view, Joshua and Seth ran into the brush to phase. Zach and Kaya ran onto the porch and neither was surprised to see Rosalie and Leah waiting on them. Rosalie pulled her son into her arms for a big hug and he kissed her cheek.

"I wasn't gone that long mom," he chuckled and she winked at him.

"Too long for me, did you have fun?"

"Yep, what did you do while we were gone?"

"I won a hundred bucks from Aunt Bella. What did I always tell you about Aunt Alice?"

"Never bet against her."

"That's my baby boy," she giggled and kissed his cheek. Joshua and Seth jogged over to them and greeted Rosalie and Leah with hugs.

"Mom, thanks for letting me go. That was so cool, where is dad," asked Joshua.

"Your father and I knew you would love it. He is upstairs with Emmett, Nahuel, and Garrett playing video games." Zach nudged Joshua.

"Come on, let's go beat their high scores," suggested Zach and Joshua happily followed him into the house. Leah shook her head with a smile.

"We bring the boy to Alaska and he wants to play video games," laughed Leah as Seth wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I know. There is so much to do here and all he wants to do…..oh, I smell cookies! Esme, they smell delicious," yelled Seth as he ran into the house while Rosalie, Leah, and Kaya laughed.

"I should go grab a few before he devours them, do you want some," asked Kaya and Leah smiled appreciatively at her sister-in-law.

"Try to save a plate for the rest of us," said Leah.

"I'll try but that will not be an easy feat," teased Kaya as she entered the house. Rosalie and Leah sat down in two of the wooden chairs on the patio as they looked out at the picturesque view from the mountain.

"I can see the appeal of this place. If it wasn't in the middle of nowhere, we could bring my mom and Charlie up here for Christmas, but the island is an easier trip for them."

"I am surprised you were so willing to stay here for a few days. You usually don't stay in the area for that long."

"Josh has talked about seeing this place for so long. It was just a matter of time before we ended up here with him."

"And to think when he was a baby, you didn't even want him around us. You have gone soft in your old age." Leah smirked.

"I know you are not talking about old age. Anyways, it will be a good way to start the holidays. You know my mom is excited about spending the holiday on the island. She rarely gets to travel and see new places. Charlie is such a homebody, which is fine, but I think Seth gets his sense of adventure from her."

"She is 74 years old. Shouldn't she be over the adventure by now?"

"I like that she enjoys being active. It keeps her healthy and young at heart. Charlie likes to go fishing with her and hunting, but she wants to get out of Forks for a while. That's why she is so excited about spending the holiday on the island," explained Leah. Edward and Bella exited the house with thoughtful smiles on their faces.

"We have been thinking about what we could possibly get them for Christmas. My dad is so picky, but that gives me a great idea. We should book a trip for them somewhere like we did for my mom and Phil. They love to spend Christmas in warmer climates, so we bought them an all-inclusive two week vacation in the Caribbean. If I would have known sooner that Sue was looking to travel more, we could have given them something like that as a gift. I do love having them around during the holidays though, so how about a trip for sometime early next year," suggested Bella.

"I think Charlie would go for an Alaskan Cruise. Do you think Sue would enjoy that," asked Edward.

"Yea, if Charlie was excited about it, then she would be," assured Leah. Alice poked her head out of the front door.

"I'm on it," she called before running back inside.

"Having her around certainly comes in handy doesn't it," laughed Leah.

"It has its perks, especially when I want to bother Edward," teased Rosalie and Edward smirked at her.

"I better go make sure she doesn't go overboard with the….." Edward hissed as his mind was filled with flashes of the vision Alice was receiving. His eyes widened with horror and Bella gripped onto his hand tightly.

"Should I….." Started Bella, but Edward interrupted her.

"No, keep my mind unshielded," said Edward. Rosalie and Leah looked at him cautiously as Rosalie stood up.

"Edward, what is it," she asked, but she was afraid to hear the answer. She could hear Jasper inside asking Alice to speak to him as he held her closely. Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar, and Carmen were rushing down the stairs, along with Benjamin and Tanya. Emmett, Jacob, and Garrett paused their video game while Renesmee, Nahuel, Seth, and Kaya dropped their cookies onto their plates. Zach gasped and Joshua asked what was going on. The entire house was on high alert, sensing Alice's distress. The pitter patter of feet sped toward them as Zafrina and Keegan returned to the house from their hunt. Zafrina noticed the frantic look on Edward's face and turned to Bella.

"What is it," asked Zafrina. Edward snapped out of his daze and sprinted inside to Alice, who was already pulling out her phone.

"Connell, he will be able to….."

"I know Edward. I am on it, but there isn't much time. Why didn't they tell us? Why didn't I see it," shouted Alice as she franticly dialed Connell's number. He picked up with a groan.

"What is it Al…"

"Connell, you have to save Alexander and Lena now," shouted Alice and Edward grabbed the phone from her as she scanned her vision for more clues.

"They are in an extremely cold climate. Alice is trying to get a read on them," added Edward.

"Whoa there gingernut, what the hell are you talking about? I haven't heard from Alexander and Lena in months. I don't know where they are and I can't exactly….."

"You can sense them if you try hard enough. We can narrow down their location with Alice's visions. You have to want it, you have to desire to find them as soon as possible, but you can do it Connell, focus," demanded Edward and Connell huffed.

"Hey, you cannot just call me and….."

"They are about to die," shrieked Alice and Edward handed her the phone.

"Russia, somewhere in Russia, Alice that peak, what is it? Why does it look familiar," asked Edward as the others gathered around them.

"What type of peak Edward? We know Russia very well. Maybe we can help," suggested Tanya as Kate nodded.

"It is a mountain," said Alice.

"Russia has numerous mountains," said Kate.

"Alice, that's more than a mountain. It is a huge volcano. It towers over the others in the area," informed Edward.

"Klyuchevskaya Sopka is a stratovolcano on the Kamchatka Peninsula of Russia. It stands out amongst the others because it has the highest peak," explained Tanya and Alice put the phone back up to her ear as a vision flashed through her mind.

"That's the one. Connell get there, they are in danger," yelled Alice and the line suddenly died. Alice held her breath as she read through her visions. The silence in the house was deafening as everyone waited for a sign that Connell found the two guards. The moment she let it out, Connell appeared with Alexander and Lena. Edward sighed in relief as he knelt down beside the two battered guards. Lena looked around the room in utter shock at her surroundings before tending to her mate's shoulder, which was hanging precariously out of place. Carlisle was immediately by Alexander's side as Esme helped Lena to her feet.

"What happened," asked Esme, but Lena was still too stunned to speak. Edward read her thoughts and answered for her.

"They were ambushed by an army," confessed Edward. The others glanced at one another, knowing that a peaceful few days in Alaska was suddenly out of the question.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Joshua watched inquisitively as vampires rushed around the house to gather supplies and make preparations. No one knew what the course of action would be, but they knew something was amiss as Alice unrolled one of Eleazar's large maps onto the table in the main living room. Carlisle tightly wrapped Alexander's shoulder in place so that it could heal properly as Lena whispered comforting words to her mate. Joshua glanced back and forth between the two guards with rapt fascination.

"Who are they and why does the man look so familiar to me," whispered Joshua to Zach.

"That's Alexander and his mate, Lena. You met him once, but you were just a kid."

"When did I….that attack, when those bad vamps came. Your mom found me in the closet and he arrived to help us," mumbled Joshua mostly to himself and Zach smiled at him.

"They are a part of the Volturi guard. They have helped us in the past. Maybe it is time we return the favor," whispered Zach and Joshua nodded as his eyes stayed trained on the guards. Edward ran a hand through his unruly, bronze hair as he tried to comprehend what was racing through Alice's mind.

"I don't know why you didn't see it Alice. I am trying to figure it out, but stay calm," warned Edward as Alice marked an X on the map by Klyuchevskaya Sopka.

"I knew something was wrong, but I couldn't pick it out. I couldn't see it! By the way, Connell, you need to return to Tia. She is freaking out right now." Connell gave a curt nod.

"I will be back as soon as I tell her what is going on. You two just stay put. You are safe here," assured Connell as he clasped Alexander's hand. Alexander smiled appreciatively at him.

"You saved our lives. Thank you, Connell," said Alexander and Connell winked at him.

"Hey, you two have saved my arse plenty a time. Be back soon." Connell teleported out of the room and Alice growled in frustration.

"It isn't my power. I could see Tia being worried about Connell. I can see Jasper wanting answers. Why couldn't I see this happening," questioned Alice. Jasper wrapped his arms comfortingly around his mate.

"Maybe if Alexander and Lena tell us exactly what happened, we can figure out what is going on," suggested Jasper.

"See, wanting answers," said Alice and Edward smiled sympathetically at his sister.

"Don't worry Alice. We will figure this out. Lena, why don't you tell everyone what happened," suggested Edward and Lena took in a shaky breath as she thought about the turn of events.

"We were sent on assignment to Russia to investigate rumors about a surge in power. No one that we encountered knew much, except that a group of vampires had practically taken over all of Russia. As soon as we arrived in Moscow, we were flooded with accounts from vampires that were relieved to see us. An army was moving east across the country, overthrowing anyone in their way to take over territories. It was not difficult to track them and we followed them to the Kamchatka Peninsula. We knew they had to be new to the area because we have crossed through several times, usually to get to your permanent residences. They hadn't been in the area long and yet they were able to take control of it." Jasper frowned in confusion.

"That type of operation would take years to carry out unless they had some special method, something that no one else could fight and therefore would surrender to. What did they look like? Did you recognize them," questioned Jasper and Lena's eyes wandered over to Renesmee, Nahuel, and Kaya as she gulped.

"The army was large, but they were not led by regular vampires. They were led by hybrids, half vampire, half human, and we couldn't see their faces. They were wearing helmets," revealed Lena as Nahuel groaned.

"Roman, could it have been my….."

"Roman, Sofi, and Iris are in Italy with Marcus and Didyme. They haven't left and it wasn't them. I know their scents. I was surprised to see hybrids, especially since we thought we knew all of them, but that was only the first surprise. We weren't expecting for their army to have gifts. We couldn't stop them and…." She paused for a moment to regain composure. Her mind was haunted by the sight of guards she fought alongside for years being slaughtered right in front of her eyes.

"It was a massacre. If Connell wouldn't have arrived when he did, we would be dead just like the others. They killed eighteen of our guards with ease. We were no match for them. I need to call Marcus and tell him that….that we failed," said Lena as guilt and sadness surged through her. Jasper placed a hand on her shoulder and sent her waves of calm.

"You couldn't have known that this army would be that powerful. I know what it is like to lose friends in battle, but you cannot blame yourself," advised Jasper and Alexander winced.

"We know you are right, but it doesn't make it better," admitted Alexander and Jasper nodded his understanding. Connell reappeared in the room and yelped when he realized Tia was clinging to his back. Alice giggled as he tried to shake Tia off of him.

"Tia, how did you….I told you to stay put," chided Connell and Tia wrapped her legs even tighter around her mate.

"And I told you I am not going to sit at home while you go off and risk your life!" Connell glared at Alice as he pointed at her.

"I blame you for this little leprechaun!"

"Hey, you promised not to call me that anymore," yelled Alice.

"If it wasn't for you, she wouldn't know that jumping on me makes it impossible for me to teleport without her! Remember the stunt you pulled at…."

"I am a vampire. I have vampire memory Connell," said Alice dryly and Connell huffed.

"Well then start acting like it little leprechaun. Now I have my mate attached to my back because you revealed my weakness!" Connell growled as he tried to shake his mate off his back again and Benjamin snickered at the sight.

"Tia, how have you been," asked Benjamin with a sly smile and she shrugged nonchalantly as she clung to Connell.

"Pretty good until the little leprechaun called my mate." Alice stomped her foot.

"Not you too Tia, does no one have respect anymore? My name is Alice, not little leprechaun!"

"Sorry, he calls you that at home."

"Oh really, Connell," challenged Alice.

"I didn't call you it to your face before now, never promised not to behind your back."

"Well then she can stick to your back like glue for the rest of eternity for all I care. I had a way to appease her, but since you are so cruel, I will keep that tidbit of information to myself." Connell tried to shrug Tia off of him one last time before slumping his shoulders in defeat as the others hid their amused smiles.

"Fine, Alice, please help me remove my mate from my back," mumbled Connell and Alice jutted her chin out in protest.

"And what else do you say?"

"I am very sorry for calling you a pushy little leprechaun."

"You didn't say pushy."

"I was thinking it," admitted Connell and Edward nodded in confirmation.

"He was," added Edward and Alice huffed.

"You are lucky we need your help, so I will help you get her off your back. Tia, you can stay here and help," said Alice and Tia smiled smugly as she unraveled her limbs from Connell. His eyes bulged in shock.

"I don't want her to stay! She needs to be back in Ireland where I know she is safe!"

"I said I would get her off your back. I didn't say anything about making her go home. You aren't the only one that can find loopholes in their promises," informed Alice with a sly smile and Connell muttered under his breath as Tia went to hug Benjamin.

"Good to see you again Tia. Connell, you might as well let her stay or you will never hear the end of it. She can be quite stubborn," warned Benjamin and Connell chuckled as he gazed lovingly at his mate.

"Don't I know it. Alright fine, we are both staying so how about you tell us how you two almost got killed," said Connell. Lena was about to explain again, but Alice put her hand up to stop her.

"We have already been through this. They went on a mission, but weren't prepared for some powerful army that is led by hybrids. The army has taken control of Russia, but the worst part is that I cannot see it! Something is blocking my power." Bella sat down beside Alice and rubbed her back soothingly.

"It has to be the hybrids. You know you have trouble seeing around them Alice," informed Bella, but Alice shook her head.

"No, I have trouble seeing them, but not seeing around them. I should have been able to see Alexander and Lena in trouble sooner." Edward slowly nodded as he read Eleazar's mind.

"Could that really be possible? Alice's power is quite strong," wondered Edward.

"But it is not invincible, especially to a shield," revealed Eleazar and Bella frowned.

"I am a shield and Alice can still see my future."

"True, but there are different types of shields, Bella, and each works differently. If this is a shield and they know about Alice, they might be able to block her power by wrapping their mind and their decisions in a bubble of sorts. Whoever is in charge of this army seems to be prepared for Alice," informed Eleazar and Lena nodded in agreement.

"Then that explains what we encountered. They were not all hybrids. The majority were vampires and one of them had a gift like nothing I had ever seen before. I could not see his face because of the helmet he was wearing, but this mysterious vampire was able to use the gift of one of our guards against them. Fiona could summon lightning out of the sky, but as soon as she used her power against that vampire, it bounced right off of him and struck her down. She was so dazed that she didn't see two members of the army behind her," confessed Lena as pain etched across her face at the memory.

"That doesn't sound like a shield. That's a deflector," mumbled Eleazar in confusion and Carmen slipped her hand into her mate's.

"What is a deflector? I have never heard of such a thing," questioned Carmen.

"Deflectors are used more as offensive weapons, unlike shields. Shields stop powers from penetrating whatever they decide to block, but deflectors actively use their power to attack someone else that has a gift. When Fiona directed her power at the deflector, the vampire pushed that power back at her to use it against her," explained Eleazar. Garrett lowly whistled in amazement.

"And I thought we had some impressive powers in this family, but if this deflector can use them all against us, that's a problem," said Garrett and Alexander winced as he stood up with Lena's help.

"Well they have taken over Russia in a matter of weeks. They must be powerful. I will call Marcus to let him know what is happening," informed Alexander and Carlisle examined his shoulder again.

"You need to hunt so that the healing process will be speedier. Lena, you should regain your strength as well by hunting. Stay close to the house as a safety precaution," instructed Carlisle. Lena guided her mate out of the house and Jasper wasted no time focusing on the threat looming near.

"They chose Russia for a reason. It is a massive territory with much to offer. It gives them easy access to spread their power in any direction they want to. If they go west, they can take over each country one by one until they have all of Europe as well. If they go east they…." Tanya cut him off when realization dawned on her.

"Alaska is next. The Kamchatka Peninsula is not that far from us," said Tanya and Zafrina scanned over the map on the table.

"The army headed east. It would not make sense for them to head west now. If they plan on taking over more than Russia, Alaska is next," agreed Zafrina and Esme gasped.

"If they come to Alaska, they could also head south to Canada and if they continued south, instead of east, they would spread down to….." Esme could not finish the statement as the possibilities left her in shock and Seth pointed to the place on the map he knew she was thinking about, the place they were all focused on.

"Washington State," said Seth. Rosalie clenched her jaw in anger.

"That cannot be a coincidence. Everyone in the vampire world knows the regions our family is connected with, Alaska and Washington. Whoever did this is definitely acting with a purpose," declared Rosalie as Jasper crossed his hands behind his back.

"Alice, Edward, could you see anything familiar about the army, anything at all," urged Jasper.

"Nothing really stood out. I couldn't see much," grumbled Alice.

"Lena kept replaying the battle in her mind. She didn't want to admit it but one of the hybrids seemed familiar to her, not like she knew it, but still familiar," explained Edward.

"Familiar how," questioned Jacob and Edward shook his head in disbelief.

"It is impossible, but she thinks the mannerisms and formation of the army reminded her of…of…it doesn't make sense."

"Edward, just spit it out already. Who did the hybrid remind her of," asked Jacob and Edward tugged in frustration at his hair.

"Aro," confessed Edward and the bodies of everyone except for Joshua's stiffened at the name.

"Aro, as in the Aro, the crazy guy that my parents told me about from years ago," asked Joshua and Leah took in a shaky breath as she stroked her son's hair.

"That would be the one, but he is dead...right," asked Leah and Jasper sent a wave of calm her way as her anxiety heightened.

"Yes, we killed him, well technically Marcus did, but we saw the pieces burn. This isn't Aro, but it could be a copycat," suggested Jasper and Zach's eyes widened.

"Um, grandpa I know you said it wasn't possible before, but are you sure ghosts aren't real? I mean humans don't think vampires and shapeshifters are real, but here we are. Vampires and shapeshifters didn't think hybrids could exist, but there are Renesmee, Nahuel, and Kaya. Oh and not to mention that Asa lady that created me for my parents and gave me all my alpha-ness, so could it be possible that in this vast universe of beings, ghosts are actually real and Aro has come back from the dead to haunt us and seek revenge on the vampire world," exclaimed Zach in exasperation and Carlisle winked at him.

"No, they aren't real," said Carlisle and Zach shrugged.

"Oh okay, just checking," replied Zach as Rosalie kissed her son's forehead.

"Aro is dead and they said the leader was a hybrid. It can't be Aro," assured Rosalie. Nahuel nodded in agreement as he began to pace back and forth.

"It has to be a copycat. The Volturi ruled for so long. It would make sense for someone looking for power to mimic their strategy and tactics so that they could take the place of the original Volturi," explained Nahuel. Lena and Alexander re-entered the house and he sat down on the couch as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Marcus has been notified. He is going to call us back once he speaks with Didyme and decides on a course of action," said Alexander as Carlisle re-examined his shoulder.

"How are you feeling now," questioned Carlisle.

"The hunt helped. It is easier to hunt out here. The wilderness is right outside your door," responded Alexander.

"That's one of the reasons we love it here, no humans constantly roaming around and lots of animals nearby. Alexander, Lena, can you remember anything else about the army? Any little bit helps," inquired Kate and the two guards searched their minds for clues. Edward pointed at Alexander as a thought filled his mind.

"Their accents, the accents of the other guards, the ones without helmets, what about them," asked Edward and Renesmee grabbed her father's hand to see what he could see in his mind.

"I thought they all had helmets," questioned Renesmee out loud and Edward quickly shook his head.

"No, it is starting to make more sense to me. The most important guards and the leader wore helmets to conceal their identities. They know about Alice and they want to remain hidden, but the rest of the army are just their minions. They are of no importance to the core group and don't have powers. They were recruited for the army, but not part of what makes the army tick. Their accents are American and very distinct. They are from the South," revealed Edward.

"I was really hoping you wouldn't say that," grumbled Jasper and Emmett's brow furrowed.

"What are vampires from the South doing in Russia," asked Emmett and Jasper began drawing lines and circling points on the map.

"If this is true, then Rose is right. This was never a coincidence and the location isn't either. I had a feeling that the amount of power from our coven would become a problem. Aro wasn't the only vampire to see a powerful coven as a threat. I remember what it was like when Maria's newborn army grew stronger. Vampires began to talk. They were terrified to stand against her alone, but if enough gathered together as rebels, they would try to overpower her. That is how many of the battles in the South erupted. Rebels joined together to fight against a common cause, a strong power that had taken control of a territory. This army has vampires from the South because they are unruly and easily irritated if they feel that they are being taken advantage of.

"They think we have too much power and whoever runs this army doesn't plan on stopping with Russia. That is just the beginning. It is a strategy. First they did a trial run and took out an entire country. Next will be Alaska, but more specifically Denali, because everyone in the vampire world knows about our connection to this coven. Then they head for their biggest battle, the battle on Cullen Island. Our demise would set them up as royalty for life because it would make a statement. Then they would take out any threat in Washington State, including the wolves that many vampires still feel threatened by, followed by slowly spreading throughout North America, which isn't even their main goal." Esme shook her head in disbelief.

"If you are right, this army plans on slaughtering and conquering an entire continent, but you are telling us that it would still not be enough? What would be next," asked Esme and Eleazar chuckled bitterly as he caught onto Jasper's thought process.

"The new Volturi and all of their power until a new rule fell upon the vampire world would be next. They have to take out all of us before they can make the vampire world acknowledge their presence. Taking over a country is impressive, but taking out the two covens in the vampire world that everyone knows has power, the two that join together to battle whenever they must, that is what would bring them recognition. This army wants to create a power struggle and we are the obstacles in their way," explained Eleazar as Esme shook her head vehemently.

"No, no more fighting, I am tired of fighting. It never ends, this cycle of battles and violence. All we want to do is live in peace and yet it is as if the vampire world refuses to let us do that. Why can't we just live in peace," cried Esme and Carlisle pulled his wife into his arms as Jasper sent her waves of calm. Eleazar smiled sympathetically at her as he looked at the drawing that Jasper created on the map. The route that the army could possibly take was etched out before them. First Russia, then Alaska, Cullen Island, and Washington State, they were the key points on the map.

"Esme, none of us want these wars, but there is a reason that they keep happening. It is inevitable really. The moment the Volturi decided to target your coven, it started off a chain of events. They tried to assert their will on you and eventually, something had to give. Either the Volturi would die or everyone in your coven would be destroyed because Aro and Caius were evil men corrupted by their power. Once you killed the Volturi, a huge ripple effect pulsed through the vampire world and just because Marcus and Didyme have asserted their power, that doesn't mean others will still not try to send them a message by targeting all of us. This is nothing new, power struggles. Before the new Volturi, it was the old Volturi, and before them, the Romanians dealt with it. As long as the vampire world needs order, there will always be those that oppose that order. Aro dragged all of us into it, but we can end it once and for all," informed Eleazar.

"How," asked Esme. Jasper and Eleazar shared a look with mischievous smiles on their faces.

"We assert our power," informed Eleazar and Jasper patted him on the back before explaining it to the others.

"Eleazar is right and I think we have gone about things all wrong for the past years. We have been on the defensive, instead of on the offensive side of our battles. A danger comes to us and we eliminate it, but we need to do more than that. We need to take a stand. We have to fight once again. It is the only thing that vampires in these struggles respond to, especially Southern Vampires. Our covens must establish our turfs and make sure that every vampire in the world knows that if they enter our territory to do harm, they will be eliminated."

"Is that necessary? We are a family, not an army in a turf war," reminded Carlisle, but Edward shook his head.

"We see each other as family, but the rest of the vampire world sees us as a coven with too much power," said Edward and Keegan stepped forward.

"It is true. Before I met you, Micah and I heard a lot about your covens. We weren't sure what was true and what was simply rumor, but it worried us nonetheless," confessed Keegan.

"Well if so many vampires think that we are so powerful, why do they keep attacking us," wondered Bella and Zafrina giggled.

"Why did the Romanians wait centuries just for a shot at the Volturi? They want our power and even if none of us use it to be rulers of the vampire world, it is still a power that is tempting to so many. This family is full of honorable beings that only want to live in peace, but not everyone in our world feels the same way. There are vampires out there waiting for one sign of vulnerability so that they can overpower us and that is how vampires from the South joined that army. They saw it as an opportunity to take us on just like the Romanians saw their opportunity to take on the Volturi," said Zafrina.

"So we fight again," questioned Carmen as she slipped her hand into Esme's. She too felt the weight of the past battles on her shoulders and was exhausted by the fighting. Eleazar cupped his wife's face in his hands as he gazed into her eyes.

"Not just a fight mi amore, a stand. We establish once and for all that we are not to be challenged. Unfortunately, such a message can only be sent by instilling fear. We have to search out this army and stop them before they have the chance to ambush us," said Eleazar. Carmen sighed, but nodded. She wrapped her arms around her mate as she spoke her concerns.

"I hate even the idea of more fighting, but what worries me the most is that we still do not know what we are up against. This army is powerful, strong enough to kill the Volturi guards. I just wish we knew more about them before we faced them in battle." Edward looked curiously at Alice as a smile spread across her lips.

"Got you," she shouted in victory as she jumped up and everyone except for Edward and Jasper eyed her as if she had completely lost them. Jasper slid his hand into his mate's with a smile.

"You found something," he stated more than questioned and Alice grinned from ear to ear.

"The shield is powerful, but not invincible. They can't block my visions if their decisions directly affect me." Eleazar nodded his understanding.

"All shields are limited in some way. Even the most powerful of shields have a glitch. Bella's is her concentration and focus. If she is too overwhelmed to wrap her shield around others, it is hard for her to do so. Most shields run into issues when more people are involved. They can protect their minds with ease, but have issues with the minds of others. This shield must be able to block Alice as long as she is not directly involved, like with the Volturi guards going to Russia, but this army is now starting to affect us," explained Eleazar and Alice closed her eyes to see as much as possible.

"They are coming to Alaska. That decision directly affects me because I am in Alaska. You are right Eleazar. The shield has a glitch and it is like Bella's. It is concentration. That is how I was able to see flashes of what was about to happen to Alexander and Lena. The battle was happening and the shield had to focus on different things at once."

"They were probably being spread too thin, that is how it used to feel for me at times, like too much was going on and I couldn't shield everyone. Blocking out Alice became too difficult once the battle in Russia started and the shield must have been lowered at times, which allowed Alice to see what was about to happen in that moment," explained Bella. The sound of Lena's phone ringing echoed through the room and Lena immediately answered.

"Marcus, I will put you on speaker for everyone to hear," she informed and everyone listened carefully as Marcus spoke up.

"Alexander and Lena tell us that this army is quite powerful, they must be to dismantle so many of our guards," said Marcus and Edward pinched the bridge of his nose as he read Alexander's thoughts. Alexander noticed.

"Lena was behind me focusing on the other part of the army. She didn't see them, but I saw what they could do," confessed Alexander. Edward crossed his arms as he sifted through Alexander's mind again. He could see the army that approached them in Russia and counted each before trying to guess which powers belonged to which vampire.

"Eleazar is correct about the shield and deflector, they have both, but they are not our only concern," explained Edward and Bella pulled him closer to her as she saw his concerned expression.

"Edward, what is it," questioned Bella and he gulped.

"They can match some of our powers," he whispered in disbelief.

"That isn't possible. I have never been around a coven as powerful as ours in my entire existence," said Eleazar and Edward closed his eyes as he focused only on the thoughts in Alexander's mind.

"They spread out to pick apart the guards. They utilize each other's powers like it is a chess match. Their gifts overpowered your guards, Marcus. It wasn't about the numbers or even being prepared for them. Their abilities are stronger and used more effectively than the Volturi guards could battle. There was a male vampire who turned guards to ice. Another dropped them with a single touch. No wonder they spread so rapidly across Russia. Anyone that stood in their way was easily dismantled," confessed Edward and Keegan crossed his arm with a small smile.

"You said a man turned them to ice. I would like to see him try that against me," challenged Keegan and Kate wiggled her fingers as she smiled slyly.

"I know a bit about dropping people with a single touch," added Kate and Edward looked around the room at his family.

"We will need a strategy, but we should be able to overpower them. It can only work if we figure out how to take out their shield and deflector though," said Edward.

"I will not be able to figure out their gifts or find glitches in them unless we are face to face with this army," admitted Eleazar and Marcus's voice resonated from the speaker.

"Carlisle, Tanya, I am so sorry that your covens have been affected once again by our missions. Thank you for helping Alexander and Lena. It is greatly appreciated. I will send all of our guards to Alaska to keep you safe. Many were killed in Russia, but we still have 50 guards that are trained and ready for battle. There are more, but they are still learning what it means to be a Volturi guard." Carlisle looked at Tanya and she shook her head at his silent question. He nodded at her before speaking.

"Marcus, as much as we would love the help, you should keep your guards in Italy where they can protect you. We doubt they would make it in time to stop the army and even if they did, it would leave you defenseless," explained Carlisle.

"Then what will be done about the army coming your way," questioned Didyme and Tanya held Benjamin's hand as she looked around the room at her family. They all nodded at her.

"Marcus, Didyme, I believe that my coven's territory is about to be invaded by whatever army attacked your guards. We are going to defend our land even if that means we must fight," announced Tanya.

"Of course we will stand with our family and protect this territory, just like they have helped us protect ours," assured Carlisle.

"I wish there was more we could do to help. Alexander, Lena, are you two able to fight," asked Didyme and Alexander tested out his shoulder as he nodded.

"Yes, we will be fine and with your permission we would like to stay in Alaska to help," said Alexander. Tia nudged Connell and he rolled his eyes at his mate with a smile.

"Oh I am fighting, but that look in your eye tells me you plan on tagging along even if I would prefer that you go back to Ireland," asked Connell and Tia kissed him.

"I am not leaving your side," said Tia with a smile, but Benjamin frowned. Before Benjamin could express his concern, Marcus's voice was heard again.

"Keep us updated and please be careful. I wish there was more that we could do," said Marcus.

"I know, but if Jasper and Eleazar are correct, it seems this army is targeting us for whatever reason. We will notify you when we have more information," informed Carlisle and Lena ended the call. Connell clapped Lena and Alexander on the back.

"It has been a while since we have fought side by side," said Connell and Alexander chuckled.

"I guess we will see if you still got it," teased Alexander as Tia tucked herself into her mate's side.

"He will have some help this time," assured Tia. Tanya glanced over at Benjamin, sensing his displeasure as he frowned at Tia.

"You can't be serious. Connell, how can you allow her to fight," asked Benjamin and Tia glared at him.

"Allow me, do you allow Tanya to do anything," challenged Tia and Benjamin's eyes widened as Tanya arched an eyebrow at him.

"That is different. Tanya can fight. You have no proper training when it comes to battle," defended Benjamin. Connell smiled sheepishly as his mate smirked at Benjamin.

"Actually I do," argued Tia and Connell laughed nervously.

"Oh I had a feeling this would come back to haunt me," mumbled Connell.

"You taught her how to fight," shouted Benjamin and Connell shrugged.

"I wanted her to be prepared at all times. I might not be a guard anymore, but I still think like one. She is my mate and I know she will stand beside me no matter what, so I made sure that she was prepared," defended Connell. Tia kissed him as Benjamin glared at her. She rolled her eyes when she noticed his icy stare.

"Oh knock it off Benjamin, look, I am going to fight and there is nothing you can do about it. And before you try to lecture me, ask yourself this. If it was Tanya that wanted you to stay behind while she fought, would you," dared Tia. Benjamin gazed at his mate as Tanya smiled sympathetically at him.

"You know she is right. I understand that you are worried about her, but I think Connell could use her by his side. Vampires are at their strongest when they are with their mates. You of all people should know that," assured Tanya and Benjamin begrudgingly nodded as he pulled her flush against his body. She giggled as she played with his hair.

"I suppose I do. I am just worried about everyone," confessed Benjamin as he leaned his forehead against hers. Tanya looked across the living room and sighed.

"Oh trust me, you aren't the only one concerned about their loved ones," whispered Tanya and Benjamin followed her stare to Rosalie and Leah, who had their eyes trained on their sons.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Joshua looked down at his watch, he was amazed to see that it was already ten in the morning and the sun was just about to rise. After spending so much time during the summer on the island, he was accustomed to staying up all night, but he was not used to the short amounts of sunlight that Alaska had in the winter. It was just another part of Alaska that made the region enigmatic. Limited daylight was the norm during the winter, which also meant more time to gaze up at the Aurora Borealis. He always wanted to experience that firsthand, but it was the least of his concerns as his excitement built, along with his best friend's. Zach rubbed his hands together in anticipation as he made a mental checklist of all the things he needed to do in order to prepare for battle. Joshua's eyes were bright with excitement as he imagined what it would be like to finally get to fight alongside his family. However, Rosalie and Leah were not amused by their exuberance.

"This is going to be great. I have waited so long to finally get in on the action," exclaimed Joshua as he high fived Zach.

"I wonder how far I can throw that army. As soon as I see them, I am going to….."

"Whoa you two, this is not just a run through Alaska or something we do for fun. This is dangerous," warned Seth and they looked at him as if he grew another head.

"Since when are you the voice of reason? It must be the old age talking. Too bad all that oldness spreading through your body hasn't made you any less of a mama's boy," teased Zach.

"I am not a….you know what, fine I am and this mama's boy knows Rose is not very happy with how excited you are. Oh and I know my big sis too, so you better wipe those big grins off your faces because I highly doubt they are going to let you go," said Seth and Zach's jaw dropped in utter shock as he noticed how his mother and Leah were whispering back and forth. He pushed out his bottom lip in a pout as the two women headed for the front door.

"We need to talk about this," said Leah and Rosalie in unison. They both giggled at their statements and nodded as they walked outside to speak privately. Emmett nudged Jacob.

"It is kind of scary when they start thinking alike," whispered Emmett and Jacob shuddered as he nodded in agreement. Zach motioned for Joshua to follow him and the boys snuck over to the window to peek outside. They saw their mothers talking on the porch and listened closely.

"Rose, I know you don't want them to go, but how exactly should we go about this," asked Leah.

"You and Jake should take the boys back to Forks and keep Charlie and Sue safe."

"What," shrieked Joshua. Rosalie and Leah looked toward the window the boys were spying out of just in time to see Zach cover Joshua's mouth and pull him behind the curtain. Leah shook her head with a giggle.

"I love how they think we didn't know they would spy on us out here. Look Rose, if you really want us to go, then we will. I will make sure Zach is protected." Rosalie eyed her curiously.

"You don't think it is a good idea?" Before Leah could respond, Emmett and Jacob walked outside with their sons. Seth leaned against the doorframe as he watched Zach make his case. He knew Rosalie would not want Zach to go, but also knew that Zach was just as stubborn as his mother.

"Mom, I am not leaving. I am going to fight with the family," stated Zach and Rosalie smirked.

"You are so cute when you speak as if you would really have a choice in decisions like this. You are my son and I am telling you that you are not fighting. We don't know enough about this army and what we do know is that they are dangerous and extremely powerful. You are going back to Washington with Leah, Jacob, and Joshua."

"No," stated Zach and everyone looked at him in shock. Zach stood his ground, but shrunk back under the stern glare of his mother.

"What did you just say," challenged Rosalie and Zach looked at Seth for help. Seth gulped and put his hands up in surrender as Rosalie turned her glare on him.

"Just call me Bella, because I am Switzerland," called Seth as he ran back inside and Zach huffed.

"Coward," he grumbled.

"Nope, just smart," retorted Seth as he poked his head back out the front door. Zach rolled his eyes at his brother as Seth ran back into the house. Emmett's gaze darted back and forth between his mate and son as neither budged. Leah, Jacob, and Joshua tiptoed back inside to get out of dodge as Emmett wrapped an arm around his wife.

"Angel, how about we talk about this with him rationally," suggested Emmett.

"Your son just said no to me. He obviously isn't thinking rationally," defended Rosalie.

"Our son is a lot like his mother and I think we should hear him out about this before we make a decision," said Emmett as he tried to choose his words carefully. Rosalie crossed her arms and glared at her mate. Zach stepped closer to his mother and looked into her eyes to convey his seriousness.

"Mom, I am not trying to be disrespectful. You know how much I love you and that I would never want to make you unhappy, but….."

"There should not be a 'but' after that statement," warned Rosalie.

"But, this is my family too and I deserve to be able to fight with my family. I have a powerful gift and you know I can help."

"Not if it means risking your life," stated Rosalie and she growled in frustration as Jasper and Eleazar joined them on the porch. Jasper put his hands up defensively as he made his way over to them.

"Rose, just hear us out before you scream at us. Zach is my nephew and you know that I love him. I wouldn't just put him in harm's way if I did not think that he could defend himself. We might need his gift to survive this. He can do a lot of damage if he is actually allowed to tap into his full power and he wouldn't even have to get close to them," explained Jasper.

"This is not your concern. You see him as a weapon, but he is my son first and foremost. You are my brother and I love you, but you are out of line," warned Rosalie and Jasper looked down. Eleazar cleared his throat and took in a deep breath to brace himself for Rosalie's wrath.

"Okay, let's say that I was looking at him as a weapon, do you know what I see? I see the most powerful gift I have ever encountered. We were just talking about glitches. It is part of my gift to be able to detect abilities, but I also can figure out their weaknesses. I have tried with Zach and I cannot find one," assured Eleazar.

"You are just saying that so I will let him go." Jasper stepped closer to his sister.

"No Rose, it is the truth. I have tried to figure out ways to get around Zach's power, but it isn't mental. It is like Kate's, Benjamin's, even Keegan's. He is not tapping into the mind of others to use it and I think he has more power than you realize," said Jasper and Emmett pulled his mate into his arms.

"Angel, I rather have him with us than have to worry about what happens to him if we don't succeed. We would be worried about him instead of focusing on the fight. We are stronger as a family," reasoned Emmett and Leah walked back outside. She smiled sympathetically at Rosalie, who read her expression and huffed.

"You agree with them," questioned Rosalie.

"You know that I don't want any of this to happen, but I rather have all of us together. We stand a better chance," defended Leah.

"What if we lose, are you willing to risk your son's life like that?"

"Rose, we stand a better chance if we all fight. Even if I took Zach with us back to La Push, if you lost, they would come for us and we wouldn't stand a chance, even with his ability. If what they are saying is true, then this army is coming for all of us, one by one, picking us apart until there is nothing left. They are coming for us, no matter what, so let's take the fight to them, together as a family," said Leah. Rosalie sighed and Zach pulled her in for a big hug. She hugged her son tightly and he smiled at her.

"Please let me stay mom. Let me protect my family just like you always taught me to." Rosalie huffed and looked at her mate, who nodded. She cupped her son's cheek and looked into his eyes.

"You stay close to us, do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am," agreed Zach with a dimpled grin and she rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"Fine, Zach can stay, are you going to let Joshua," asked Rosalie and Leah wrapped her arm around her as Joshua ran over to Zach with a smile. The two mothers watched their sons whisper back and forth about the battle and Leah winked at Rosalie.

"It is better to have our boys with us. I wouldn't trust anyone else with the job of watching out for them during all of this," assured Leah and Rosalie nodded in agreement. She knew deep down that having her son beside her in battle was the right choice.

Tanya held Benjamin's hand as the two of them looked around the room at their coven. They gathered in the study to discuss what was about to happen and Carmen waited patiently for Eleazar to join them upstairs. She could hear his footsteps drawing near and smiled at her mate as he entered the room.

"Rosalie is going to allow Zach to fight. That tips the scale to our advantage. According to what Alexander and Lena saw, they will have nothing to stop him, except the deflector, but I think we will be able to get around that," informed Eleazar as he stood beside his wife. Tanya smiled at her family as a thought dawned on her.

"This will be the first time we all fight together," said Tanya.

"You mean the first time you have to worry about me on the battlefield," accused Keegan and she looked at him curiously.

"No, that isn't what I meant. I trust you because Zafrina trusts you. Besides, we have all seen you control your ability," assured Tanya.

"But never in battle," mumbled Eleazar and Zafrina narrowed her eyes at him.

"Eleazar," she warned.

"I am not saying that Keegan cannot control his power, but they have a deflector. If Keegan just lets loose and the deflector is able to use his ability, we may all be in a lot of trouble," explained Eleazar.

"Which is where I come in handy," stated Benjamin with a smile and Keegan smiled back at him.

"You think you will be able to manipulate the deflector if they take control over my gift," asked Keegan and Benjamin grinned even more.

"I got your back," assured Benjamin. Tanya kissed her mate's cheek and waited for Carlisle and Esme to enter the study. She heard the Cullens talking downstairs and knew that Carlisle would want to speak with them as well. Carlisle and Esme entered the room hand in hand.

"Alice believes that we will be able to intercept the army as soon as they arrive in Alaska. Jasper showed her different routes the army could take to get here and she was able to view each path she would take to meet up with them. They are going to cross into the water where the Bering and Chukchi Seas meet. She said the Lopp Lagoon is nearby," explained Carlisle.

"We know where that is. It is northwest of here. When do we leave," asked Tanya.

"Midnight tonight, when she chose that time we intercepted them as they were entering Alaska. We should hunt before we leave," replied Esme.

"Then let us go now so we have plenty of time to devise a plan when we return," suggested Tanya.

Everyone that needed to hunt left the house while Seth, Kaya, Jacob, Leah, and Joshua went upstairs to rest. After being up all night, they were exhausted and wanted to get some much needed sleep before preparing for battle. Renesmee and Nahuel hunted with their family, but Bella stayed behind to speak with her sister. It was clear by Rosalie's demeanor that she was not happy about her son going into battle. When she refused to go hunt, Bella decided to stay behind as well and she found her sister at the piano in the parlor. Rosalie effortlessly tinkled the keys, but was lost in thought as Bella sat down beside her.

"His lullaby is beautiful. When do you plan on playing it for him," asked Bella and Rosalie smiled sadly.

"For Christmas, you know I actually thought that we could have a normal Christmas this year. We all decorated the tree and streamed lights. Esme has made an impressive amount of Christmas cookies, but here we are, about to go into battle days before Christmas."

"Rose, I know this is hard for you, but you made the right choice to let him fight."

"How is it ever the right choice to allow your child to put themselves in danger?"

"Because he is more like you than you think…"

"Yes, I cursed him with my stubbornness." Bella giggled.

"But you also blessed him with your fierce sense of protectiveness when it comes to your family. I know how hard it is as a mother to let your child fight, but I realized a long time ago that Renesmee can make her own decisions and just like Zach, she loves her family too much to run from something like this. Besides, our kids have very special gifts and they can protect themselves. Zach is even more powerful than Renesmee."

"Does it ever get easier to let her fight?"

"Sorry, but no, it does help a bit that they will be there with us though, right beside us so we can keep an eye on them. He is going to be okay Rose. We all are."

"How do you know that?"

"Because this family always finds a way and we always will," assured Bella as she pulled Rosalie in for a hug.

"Thanks Bella."

"Of course, now I will leave you two alone," announced Bella as she stood up. Rosalie smiled when she saw Zach entering the room with a sheepish grin. He looked so much like his father in that moment and reminded her of Emmett when he was worried that she was mad at him.

"Can I sit down," asked Zach and she scoffed.

"Like you even have to ask," she giggled. He sat down on the piano bench beside his mother.

"I found a caribou pretty fast so I figured I would come back and make sure you aren't too mad at me."

"I am not mad at you baby boy. I am worried about you. There is a big difference."

"Mom, I will be fine."

"You don't even know what we are up against."

"True, but I know what that army is up against, a fierce, loyal family with some pretty cool powers if I do say so myself." She giggled at his bright grin and shook her head.

"You are so much like your father."

"Dad says the same about you. He says I am so much like my mom." She poked her finger into one of his dimples, causing him to chuckle.

"If that is true then you should stop smiling so much. I never enjoy an army being on the loose and ready to kill us."

"I don't enjoy that either. I enjoy being able to use my power. I am one of the only ones that cannot use it all the time. Aunt Alice rarely stops using her power. Uncle Edward can't turn off his mind reading unless Aunt Bella helps him. Uncle Jasper is constantly trying to calm people down and even dad gets to use his strength whenever he is playing. I have to constantly refrain from using my gift because I could hurt someone, so it is nice when I finally get to use it." Rosalie ran her hand through her son's curly hair.

"I didn't think about it like that. I never want you to feel like we are ashamed of your gift Zach. It is an amazing gift to have. We just want you to be careful with it."

"I know mom." He hugged her tightly and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Tomorrow, you have my permission to use your power as much as you want to." He gasped and his eyes lit up with excitement.

"Really?"

"I think we have taught you how to use it responsibly and it will come in handy."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too baby boy, never forget that," she whispered to him as she stroked his hair with a serene smile. Emmett leaned against the entryway with a big smile as he watched his mate and son embrace.

Once everyone finished hunting hours later, they gathered in the study to discuss their strategy. Tanya placed an X by their location on the massive map of Alaska on the wall and circled the area that Alice pointed to.

"Should we wake the others so they can hear this," asked Renesmee.

"Seth hasn't been sleeping nearly as much as he should lately. Let them all sleep. We can explain what we decided when they wake up in a few hours," said Rosalie as she sat down in between her mate and son. Tanya drew a line from their current location to the circle on the map.

"Lopp Lagoon is an isolated area just like most of Western Alaska is, especially during this time of the year. We should have no trouble with humans roaming around," explained Tanya and Jasper turned to Alexander and Lena.

"Any other information that you can give us about the army, even the smallest detail, could help in battle," urged Jasper and Alexander stepped forward.

"Their formation is much like Aro and Caius's formation for the guards, straight across with the most important guards in the middle. There were three in the middle that were surrounded by four others. Those three must be in charge and the four around them were the ones with active powers. The rest of the army flanked them on both sides and all of them wore cloaks, but only the seven in the middle wore masks," informed Alexander.

"Actually they were wearing helmets. They were galeas, helmets for Roman soldiers going into battle. They covered most of their face and protected their neck on the sides and the back," added Lena.

"What did the rest of the army wear," questioned Jasper.

"Only the black cloaks," said Lena.

"That sounds about right. I doubt they have any special gifts at all, but they are trained fighters from the South," said Jasper.

"If we can find the flaws within the gifted guards, we can capitalize. Alice, can you see anything at all? Is the shield blocking you," asked Eleazar and Alice groaned as she rubbed her temples.

"Yes, the shield is keeping me out again." Jasper gave a curt nod.

"We have to take out the shield and the deflector. We can outmatch them in every other area once we take those two out. Think of it like Jane and Alec. Once we dismantled them, we were able to eliminate the others," explained Jasper.

"We must assume that Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Zafrina will not be able to use their powers until the shield is taken out. Luckily, Renesmee can penetrate the shield so she should be just fine. Bella can use her shield, but that would only cancel out some of the powers from their side. Benjamin, Keegan, and Zach will be able to use their powers, but they must be careful against the deflector. Once I see how the deflector uses its power, I am sure I can find a way around it, but until then, you three must be careful. I think Benjamin's gift will be harder to deflect because it can come from different directions but Keegan and Zach's come directly from them, so the deflector can pinpoint where their power originates from. When we arrive, we should stay close together and feel them out a bit. Bella, you should make sure your shield is not tripped up in any way. Edward, try to get around their shield to make them have to focus more on you. Focus and strategy will work in our favor and with all of the powers in our family, we will figure out how to spread the shield thin," instructed Eleazar and Carlisle clapped his friend on the back.

"That is a great plan, but before we battle, I would like to try to understand why this is happening. If they attack us right away, then of course we will fight, but I hope to speak with their leader first. There has to be a reason why they feel the need to wipe us out and maybe we can get some answers about their mysterious guards as well," suggested Carlisle and Tanya nodded.

"I would like to know that too and find out if they truly are just after us because of power or if there is more to it than that," agreed Tanya.

"Like what," asked Benjamin and Garrett smirked.

"In my experience, you don't just go around picking fights unless you have ulterior motives. Power is one thing, but they didn't head west for Italy, they are heading for us. That seems personal to me," advised Garrett.

"You are right. If this was solely about power, why didn't they take out all of the Volturi first? After all, they are the coven in charge of the vampire world," asked Kate and Nahuel groaned.

"They are right, it must be personal and I want to figure out who these hybrids are and who created them as well. I hope Joham did not ruin more lives than we first assumed. Who else would think to create hybrids in this way," questioned Nahuel. Edward read everyone's thoughts as he looked around at all of his family members.

"Then let's get ready to go get some answers," suggested Edward. They all filed out of the study, ready to face the mysterious army that was causing a stir in the vampire world.

By ten that night, the house was full of constant activity. Zach was more than happy to wake up Seth and Kaya by plopping down on their bed. His booming laugh woke up Joshua in the bedroom across the hall when Seth yelled at Zach for being an annoying little brother. Zach took it as a compliment and jogged out of the room, whistling the whole way. Joshua quickly got out of bed and was happy to play video games with his best friend until it was time to go, but the others were not as lighthearted as the two young boys.

As the time to depart loomed near, the anxiety was at an all-time high. Jasper, Eleazar, and Garrett were in the study with Alexander and Lena trying to put together as much strategy as possible. Jacob was in the kitchen fixing sandwiches for him, Leah, and Joshua so they could eat before they went on such a long run. Edward and Renesmee were playing piano in the parlor to calm their nerves, while Bella and Nahuel contently listened. Kate was showing Carmen more defense techniques for the battle. Zafrina and Keegan escaped to the forest for some time alone, so she could ease his mind. While he did not want to admit it, Keegan was concerned about using his power for the first time in such a way. He spent so much time fearing his ability that he still was not completely comfortable with the idea of embracing it as a tool. Zafrina was the only one that could boost his confidence and he wanted to be alone with his mate in such a dire time. Alice sat on the roof of the house, her legs tucked underneath her, with her eyes closed as she tried to focus on her visions. She could hear Benjamin and Tanya giggling as they stood on the porch gazing up at the sky.

"It is starting. See the faint glow of the bands of light in the east? They are starting to turn greener. I love watching the transition of colors in auroras," whispered Tanya and Benjamin wrapped his arms around his mate as he took in the beautiful sight.

"It never gets old. This is my favorite part of Alaska, the Northern Lights," confessed Benjamin and Tanya pretended to pout.

"And this whole time I thought it was me," she teased.

"Oh well of course but I can have you anywhere. You are a constant for eternity," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you Ben," she whispered back before capturing his lips with hers. They became lost in one another as nothing else mattered but their connection as mates…..until Connell interrupted them.

"Boo," he shouted as he abruptly teleported onto the porch. They jumped apart as he laughed hysterically.

"Connell," they shouted in unison and Connell slapped his leg in amusement.

"Kate was right. That was fun. Tanya, Kate wants to go over some techniques with you. She asked me to come get you."

"Did she ask you to scare the hell out of me," yelled Tanya and Connell grinned mischievously.

"Actually yea, she did. I was worried at first that you would try to dismember me or something. It's the ones that look innocent that you have to keep your eye on the most after all, but she promised to protect me."

"Katrina, what am I going to do with her," grumbled Tanya as she stomped into the house in search of her sister. Benjamin shook his head.

"You know it would have been funny if you didn't ruin our moment but since you did," started Benjamin and before Connell could react, a large snowball splattered into his face. Benjamin smiled smugly as Connell wiped the snow from his cheek.

"I suppose I deserved that," conceded Connell and Tia nodded as she joined them on the porch.

"Yes, you did," she agreed as she wiped the snow from his hair. Connell kissed her sweetly.

"Well I will leave you two alone so you can talk about me," announced Connell and Tia giggled at her mate as he went back into the house.

"How does he know we are going to talk about him," questioned Benjamin and Tia shrugged nonchalantly as she looked up at the bands of colors floating across the night sky.

"Because we have the same discussion every time we see each other. You ask me if he is treating me right. I say yes. You ask am I happy. I say yes. It has kind of become our thing," she teased.

"I just like to make sure you are doing alright."

"Benjamin, he is my mate. As long as I am with him, I am doing better than alright. How many times do I have to tell you that before it sticks in your head?"

"Ask me in a hundred years, I will make sure to keep count," he teased back and she nudged him.

"Well then fine, it is my turn to harass you. Is Tanya treating you right?"

"Always."

"Are you happy?"

"Happier than I ever thought possible….no offense."

"None taken, that is how I feel about Connell." The two of them were silent for a moment as they reveled in the serene beauty of the curtains of colors in the sky. The green began to transition to a purplish hue and Benjamin smiled even more.

"Definitely one of the best parts about living in Alaska," whispered Benjamin mostly to himself.

"You really do love it here don't you? I thought the cold would be too much for you, especially after being in Egypt for so long."

"I love this place and it helps that I have such an amazing family to keep me company. You know Tia, you can still go home. No one would blame you."

"Subtle Benjamin, very subtle."

"I am just saying….."

"I know what you are saying and I appreciate your concern, but I will leave Connell's side during battle the moment you leave Tanya's. I am banking on that never happening so this is how it is. I can take care of myself. I am not some damsel that you have to constantly look out for. Maybe it is a good thing there is about to be a battle. I can show you that firsthand. Connell taught me everything that I know and he thinks I am pretty good."

"Just be careful."

"You too," she said with a wink before kissing his cheek and going back inside. Benjamin chuckled as he heard Tanya upstairs bickering with Kate over the best way to dismember a vampire and he jogged inside to go be with his mate.

Carlisle and Esme took a stroll down the mountain to clear their minds. Their fingers laced together as they cuddled up against a boulder, looking out at the night sky. Esme glanced down at her mate's watch.

"We leave in less than an hour. I just want this to be over with," confessed Esme and Carlisle kissed her forehead.

"I know my love, so do I."

"Do you think Jasper and Eleazar are right? Is this violence truly inevitable?"

"I think power struggles in our world are very dangerous and we are caught up in one."

"Carlisle, do you think that the rest of the vampire world sees us as murderers?"

"How can you ask such a thing?"

"We have killed so many vampires."

"And how many of those vampires did we actively seek to kill? Esme, all we can do is try to be peaceful. Think about Caleb and the wolf pack. We saved him and his pack, but anger still caused him to lash out at us. We cannot control the actions of those around us. All we can do is calm the storm when it rolls in. Maybe Jasper and Eleazar are right though. To us, peace is honorable and not wanting to fight is noble, but to a lot of people, that is perceived as vulnerability. The original Volturi were feared by all and while I never want to be like them, there is something to be said about making people think twice about attacking us."

"So what are you saying? We must fight for eternity?"

"Of course not, I am saying that I trust Jasper and Eleazar and if they think we need to make a statement, then that is what we will do. I want answers. I am tired of fighting and if facing this army will help us establish our territories and send a message to vampires that try to harm our family, then I am willing to go into battle. Besides, I would like to think that not everyone in the vampire world is waiting for our demise or happy about this mysterious army. Once they are gone, we will do whatever we can to make sure that our family is safe and we can live in peace. I promise." She tenderly kissed him and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you Carlisle and just so you know, even though I hate fighting, I would fight in battles for eternity just to be with you."

"As would I my love, as would I." They held each other close and relished in the final hour of peace before it was time to depart.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The farther west the group headed the less signs of civilization appeared. Western Alaska was far more isolated than most regions of the state. There were no roads that connected the small towns, which meant humans were scarce in the wilderness. The arctic tundra of the region contained expanses of terrain covered in thick ice with little to no trees. It snowed earlier that day, leaving behind a fresh coat of powdery precipitation and for a region known for its harsh winds, it was eerily calm. The Northern Lights still flitted across the sky, changing from green to purple and back again. Jasper scanned the area for any signs of the army while Alice sifted through her mind, trying to sort out as much information as possible. Her visions began to flicker in and out, alerting her to the shield.

"They are coming. The shield is using all its power to block me. I can feel it weighing against my mind," whispered Alice.

"Maybe I will be able to read their minds then. If Eleazar is right and the shield can only block out so much at a time, then focusing on blocking your visions will be hard enough for it to handle," suggested Edward. Alice nodded in agreement as the sound of boots crushing the snow beneath them filled their ears. The marching of the army echoed around them as it drew near and Carlisle and Tanya stepped forward.

"Everyone, get in position," instructed Tanya and the group shifted and moved amongst each other until they were set in the formation that Jasper, Eleazar, and Garrett designed. Tanya, Benjamin, Carlisle, and Esme stood front and center in the middle of the group. Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Alice stood behind Carlisle and Esme. Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, and Garrett stood behind Tanya and Benjamin. Zach, Rosalie, and Emmett stood beside Carlisle and Esme with Joshua, Jacob, and Leah behind them. Keegan and Zafrina stood beside Tanya and Benjamin with Renesmee, Nahuel, Seth, and Kaya behind them. The strategy was to stay close together, but evenly dispersed. The leaders of the covens stood in the middle with their mates to designate their ranking in the group. Two of the most powerful vampires, Keegan and Zach, flanked them and the rest were grouped together in even numbers. Zach and Keegan were positioned on opposite sides of the group to make it difficult for the deflector to target them both at the same time. Alexander, Lena, Connell, and Tia stood in the back to bring up the rear and make sure none of the army was able to ambush them from behind.

The army appeared just as Alexander and Lena described them. The guards and three leaders in the middle of the group had their black helmets on to conceal their identities. Each member of the army wore black cloaks and Edward was confused by what he was hearing.

"I can read their minds, but they are reciting chants to block my power, which means the shield is not able to block me, only Alice," whispered Edward and Eleazar turned to him.

"I have encountered a shield like that before. It can be selective and choose what to block out from their minds and what not to, but it takes a great deal of concentration. Edward, I believe the shield is intentionally not blocking you out. This has to be a ploy of some kind. Be careful," advised Eleazar and Bella stepped defensively in front of her mate.

"Just tell me when to put up my shield," whispered Bella. Edward slipped his hand into his mate's.

"Not yet, I think I can penetrate their minds. One of them is bound to slip," said Edward as he eyed the leaders of the army. One of the leaders stepped forward and as Edward tried to dig deeper into the man's mind, he was unexpectedly bombarded with thoughts that were not his. Edward stiffened and crumbled to the ground as his mind felt like it was at full capacity and ready to burst. A voice screamed in his head, calling him a murderer and vowing to bring him a slow, painful death. Bella quickly put up her shield and Edward slumped to the ground as the voice disappeared. Alice and Bella helped him up as Renesmee ran over to him.

"Daddy," she questioned and he tried to give her a comforting smile as he rubbed his temple.

"I am alright. Go back and stand with Nahuel," instructed Edward, but Renesmee hesitated. Bella nodded for their daughter to comply and Renesmee reluctantly went back to her previous place in the formation. Bella eyed her mate cautiously.

"What just happened," she asked and his family looked at him with just as much concern as she did, waiting for an answer. He did not give one as he stepped forward and growled at the man standing in front of the army.

"Do you like my talent," called the man.

"Who are you," asked Edward and the man sighed as he reached for the sides of his helmet. The moment he slipped the helmet off, revealing his face, most of the group frowned in confusion. The man was indeed a hybrid, but his face looked all too familiar. Carlisle and Eleazar's eyes widened in utter shock.

"That is impossible," muttered Eleazar in disbelief.

"Aro," asked Carlisle and the man's cackle echoed around them.

"I was told you Cullens were cunning. Maybe my father gave you too much credit, but I will take it as a compliment that you think I look so much like him," informed the man and Edward turned to Carlisle and Tanya.

"Aro must have created him with a human after he realized that hybrids like Renesmee and Nahuel existed. He is Aro's son," explained Edward.

"Can you read his mind," asked Carlisle and Edward shook his head as he eyed the man.

"No, the shield is blocking it, but it doesn't take much to put it all together," answered Edward.

"What is your name," asked Tanya and the man dramatically bowed.

"My name is AJ. The pleasure is yours I am sure." Garrett smirked.

"Oh he is definitely related to Aro. AJ, Aro Junior, how very original," grumbled Garrett and AJ glowered at him.

"Actually, it stands for Aurelius Junius. He was far more original than you perceived, Garrett of the Denali Coven." Garrett rolled his eyes as Edward spoke up.

"Your father certainly had a flair for the dramatic. Aurelius means golden and Junius derives from Juno, meaning youth or child," explained Edward and Emmett guffawed.

"He named you the Golden Child? Seriously," laughed Emmett and AJ hissed at Emmett as another one of the leaders pulled him back to her.

"Careful AJ, your power will not work as long as Bella is around, which is why we must eliminate her first," advised the woman. Edward balled up his fists as he shook with rage.

"You aren't touching my mate," roared Edward and AJ smiled devilishly.

"Oh but we will Edward. We will eliminate you all, one by one, until there is nothing but ash left behind. You Cullens thought you could overthrow the greatest man ever to grace the vampire world with his presence and simply get away with it? I am so happy that you joined us here instead of making us make multiple trips. You saved us so much time. I was looking forward to seeing the island that Marcus bestowed upon you, but at least we can still venture into Forks and La Push before we head to Italy. I see that you brought some of the pups, but not all of them. No worries, we will dispose of them after we stop at the Swan Residence for a quick snack." Edward had to grab Bella around the waist to stop her from going after AJ.

"You leave my father out of this," warned Bella. Seth and Leah barked at him as well.

"I could, but I won't. Killing you simply is not enough. I want you to feel what it is like to know that your father is dead. I will save you, your mate, and your daughter for last. First we will take out your pups, then the Denali Coven, and we will be sure to take our time killing each one of you Cullens. Edward, Bella, and their dear, sweet Renesmee will get to absorb the carnage around them before we put them out of their misery. It is the least I can do after all that you have done."

"AJ, careful," warned the woman beside him and he scoffed.

"They are going to die anyways dear sister. It will not matter if they know what is about to happen or not. They cannot stop it."

"Sister, so Aro created a daughter as well," questioned Carlisle and AJ huffed.

"Patience Carlisle, I will get there in a moment. Do not ruin this for me! I have waited far too long for this day," shouted AJ.

"You do not have to do this. You do not have to assume responsibility for your father's war," assured Carlisle.

"Oh but I do. You see my father made the mistake of being too obsessed with your powers. He didn't want to destroy all of you. He wanted to collect the Cullens that fascinated him, but I do not have that problem. Why collect your powers when I can find loyal dear ones of my own? I see that you saved the pathetic excuse for guards from the battle in Russia. We wondered where they ran off to."

"Alice could see them," informed Edward and everyone in his family looked at him questioningly. He winked at Alice and she quickly caught on.

"Yes, I could. I saw Alexander and Lena being attacked and called Connell to save them," revealed Alice. AJ spun around to face one of his guards.

"Grayson, how could that be," interrogated AJ and Bella smiled slyly as she whispered to her mate.

"So he is the shield," she said and Edward winked at her. Eleazar walked over to Edward and Bella.

"He is the shield, but there is still a deflector, the man standing to his right," whispered Eleazar and AJ smirked.

"Now, now, do not steal my thunder. How about you let me explain? In fact, Edward, I would love to show you what you are up against. I will never understand why my father was so intrigued by you. Your power isn't even that impressive. Have your mate take down her shield and I would be more than happy to use my power to give you all the information you want to know about us," challenged AJ and his sister nudged him.

"AJ, I don't think you should…."

"You worry too much. Their deaths are inevitable. Let us play with our prey for a bit," suggested AJ and his sister hesitantly nodded. Edward kissed Bella's cheek.

"Take your shield down for a moment, but be prepared to put it back up," instructed Edward.

"Edward, I don't want to leave you unprotected," said Bella and Esme vehemently nodded.

"She is right Edward. It could be a trick," advised Esme. Edward eyed AJ curiously as the man grinned at him.

"Just be prepared to put it back up," whispered Edward. Bella reluctantly put her shield down and AJ bombarded Edward's mind with thoughts. Edward winced from the sheer amount of information flooding into his mind, but was able to comprehend it all when AJ's voice disappeared again. Edward scanned the entire army as he pieced together what AJ told him in his mind.

"Aro was so threatened by our family that after he killed Joham he decided to mimic the scientist's method. He wanted to create hybrids just in case anything ever happened to him. He had Caius, Alec, Demitri, and Felix do the same, but Demitri and Felix could never control themselves long enough to not kill the women they tried to impregnate. Aro, Alec, and Caius were able to though," explained Edward and AJ motioned for three other members of the army to remove their helmets.

"Allow me to introduce you to my older sister, Aurelia. She was the first to be born, but her power was not enough for my father."

"The other two are Caius and Alec's daughters, Cassia and Jane," informed Edward as the three of them smiled wickedly at the Cullens.

"Alec named his daughter after his twin sister," asked Bella and Edward nodded.

"Creepy," mumbled Emmett and Zach in unison. Eleazar continued to analyze the powers of the army while AJ addressed them again.

"Well, now that we have been formally introduced, let us get on with it. Carlisle and Tanya, I find you and your covens guilty of treason, murder, and corruption of power. My father knew that you would conspire against him, but at least his legacy will live on. Your crimes are punishable by death," announced AJ and Eleazar crossed his arms.

"He is a lot like his father, always the showman. As Edward already knows, AJ can invade someone's mind. Jane is the one that Alexander and Lena were talking about before. She can numb people with her touch and drop them on contact. Their abilities are directly related to their parents," whispered Eleazar, but Aurelia interrupted him.

"Of course they are Eleazar, which is why I can sense powers just like you can. My father never realized that his knack for detecting talents was much more than that, so you see you are not the only one with that ability," she said smugly and Eleazar slowly nodded.

"You are right. You have the same talent as mine, just like Grayson is a shield like Bella. Your deflector…."

"Salem," corrected Aurelia and Eleazar smiled.

"Salem can use another vampire's power against them. Plus, you have a guard that can create and manipulate ice. Cassia holds no special power, but I sense that much like her father, she is one hell of a fighter." Aurelia mockingly clapped for Eleazar as she giggled.

"Very impressive, now allow me to announce your active powers. Edward is telepathic. Alice is capable of precognition. Jasper's ability is pathokinesis. Zafrina's power is visual projection and by the way each of their gifts can be blocked by Grayson. Bella is a shield as well. Emmett is extremely strong. Renesmee is capable of tactile thought projection….."  
"And shield penetration," reminded Eleazar.

"Kate can manifest an electric shock by contact. Benjamin can influence the elements. Connell is a teleporter and you even managed to collect a firestarter. You have an impressive army, but we will be just fine," boasted Aurelia. Eleazar smiled slyly, which made Aurelia wary.

"I believe you forgot one," warned Eleazar.

"Carlisle and Esme's abilities do not count and neither do your pups. There is nothing special about turning into a dog once you are angry."

"Not them either," teased Eleazar in a sing song voice. Aurelia scanned over the group. Eleazar knew she recognized the issue the moment her eyes landed on Zach. Rosalie pulled her son closer to her and Aurelia gulped. She turned to AJ.

"I need to speak with you," whispered Aurelia and AJ frowned in confusion.

"What is so special about the boy," questioned AJ.

"Oh allow me to answer that," chuckled Eleazar as Aurelia hissed at him. Jasper glanced at his nephew.

"They didn't know about Zach. Aro never saw Zach's power," whispered Jasper to the family and Eleazar grinned at Aurelia.

"He is powerful isn't he, more powerful than you thought possible? Your father had no clue and I think the only reason you even knew about Keegan was because rumors of a firestarter in Seattle began to spread throughout the vampire world and you heard all about him. But Zach, he is still a mystery. No one would really know about his power until they experienced it," said Eleazar as Aurelia gritted her teeth.

"It is a force field of sorts, but extremely powerful. It isn't mental though. It is within him," she explained to AJ.

"Which means your shield is of no use against him," added Eleazar. AJ glanced at the deflector and Eleazar smirked.

"I am curious about that one myself," admitted Eleazar. AJ glared at him, but quickly huddled up with Aurelia, Cassia, and Jane. Eleazar motioned for his side to huddle around as well.

"They did not prepare for Zach and wonder if the deflector will be able to stop his gift. The deflector can still use Keegan's gift against him, but Zach's is a mystery. Benjamin, as long as you keep the deflector on his toes you should be fine. Do not make it predictable where you plan on using your talent. If you throw boulders at him, throw them from behind him or blindside him, the same with ice or fire. Alice, you will be able to use your power to fight because your attacker's moves will directly affect you. You still will not be able to see beyond that until the shield is taken out," whispered Eleazar at vampire speed and Connell moved closer.

"I can take out the shield and deflector. Let me teleport over there," whispered Connell, but Edward shook his head.

"When AJ invade my mind, he showed me that he was prepared for you. Aurelia saw your gift when you saved Alexander and Lena. Salem and Grayson will fight back to back and be surrounded by guards just to make sure you cannot get to them easily. It would be too risky," said Edward and Jasper nodded in agreement.

"We need to take them out. I should be able to take out Salem quickly," offered Jasper and Bella gave a curt nod.

"I will focus on Grayson. Shield versus shield, I like my odds," stated Bella, but Eleazar did not agree.

"No, go after Aurelia. If you can dispose of her quickly, then you can focus on shielding the rest of us during the battle when we need it. Renesmee, you can penetrate Grayson's shield. We should match up against them quite well once Salem and Grayson are handled. Kate, your power will cancel out Jane's and vice versa. You can stun, she can numb, but it will come down to hand to hand combat. Keegan, if Jasper can distract the deflector, go after the ice man. Lena, take on Cassia. You are both strong fighters, but you have more experience. Edward, I have a feeling AJ will stay close to the shield. Try to get to him, but stay close to Bella so she can shield your mind from his power. Bella, the sooner you take out Aurelia, the better. The rest of us will deal with the guards. Zach, Benjamin, and Zafrina will come in handy with them, but we must be careful. We cannot let them surround us. If we move forward right now, there are enough of them to close in on us. That is why Aro always liked that formation. By stretching the formation out into a line, they could turn the corner to engulf us. We need to catch them off guard, even if just for a second. Connell, can you help with that," asked Eleazar and Connell grinned mischievously.

"Oh I think I can handle that," he said with a quick nod.

"Good, then we know what we have to do," whispered Eleazar.

"Wait, if we can put doubt in the minds of the Southern Vampires, I think we can get them to mutiny. Aurelia is afraid of Zach. Let's capitalize on that," suggested Jasper. They all nodded and waited for AJ and Aurelia to finish speaking. AJ smiled deviously as he turned to face them again, but Aurelia still looked hesitant.

"It seems you caught us a bit by surprise, but I am willing to call your bluff. I don't think the boy is nearly as powerful as my sister does. She tends to overreact when she is caught off guard. Besides, I am sure Salem would love to use his power against him," taunted AJ. Eleazar eyed Salem carefully before doing the same to Zach.

"Let's see if you are right," suggested Eleazar and Rosalie's eyes widened.

"Eleazar," warned Rosalie, but Eleazar winked at her.

"Trust my power Rose. AJ, you think you know better so by all means, let's put it to the test because if you are right, then you have nothing to worry about. Salem will cancel out Zach's power. But if I am right, then your guards better think long and hard about the battle they will be in for." The Southern Vampires began whispering amongst themselves and AJ immediately turned to address them.

"Do not be deceived by their words my friends. He is no better than any Cullen and just as much blood is on his hands. Remember why you are here. How many vampires have they killed? How many of our kind have perished because of our choice in diet? They want everyone to convert to their way of life. They want everyone to be freaks that only drink from animals, but we know better. We know their ploy. If they cannot convert you, you die. This cannot be forgiven," explained AJ.

"That isn't true. We aren't trying to convert anyone against their will," defended Carlisle.

"Oh but aren't you? How many vampires that savor the delicious taste of human blood survive once they enter your territory? You act as if you want peace dear Carlisle, but in reality you are murderers. You are responsible for the deaths of hundreds of vampires."

"They attacked us first. We had no choice and we tried to reason with them just like I am trying to reason with you," argued Carlisle and AJ scoffed.

"Reason, oh I highly doubt that. You killed them for doing what is in their nature. You killed them for wanting human blood, for wanting the blood of the creatures that are inferior to us. To top it off, you even have converted the new order of Volturi. I was disgusted to see them on the battlefield with golden eyes. If the Cullens had it their way, if Marcus had it his way, all vampires would drink from animals. That is what they want, to starve us. They want to suppress our natural way of life and that is why we are here. We are here my friends to take a stand. To do what so many have failed to do before us because they did not understand the malicious monsters they were against, but no more!

"We will take out this threat, this unnatural way of life, and then bring order, the right order, back to the vampire world once and for all. The legacy of my father will be reinstated with my reign and peace will be brought to our world once again. I, Aurelius Junius, the son of Aro, will take back what was stolen ruthlessly by these Cullens. I will take back the power in our world for us," shouted AJ and the army cheered. AJ grinned evilly at Carlisle and Eleazar crossed his arms.

"Don't you see what he is doing? He is leading you to slaughter," shouted Eleazar and AJ glanced at Salem and Zach before shrugging.

"Fine, Cullens, let us see if your youngest member is the threat you make him out to be. Salem," called AJ and Salem stepped forward. Eleazar looked at Rosalie and Emmett and they nodded as Zach stepped forward. Zach turned to look at his mother and she smiled reassuringly at him.

"Go on baby boy, do your worst," she encouraged and Zach took in a deep breath as he focused on the army. He felt the energy pulsating through his body and gathering in his hands. With one, swift movement, the force field exploded from his hands and surged forward. Salem swung his arm as if batting the force field away and Zach was taken by surprise as he was suddenly airborne. For Rosalie and Emmett, it seemed to happen in slow motion. They watched in horror as their son was hurled backward and both sped toward him. Emmett jumped into the air and caught his son, taking the brunt of the force as they fell. They plummeted into the ground and Rosalie knelt down beside them to check for injuries. She frowned in confusion as Zach sat up with an amused smile.

"So that's what it feels like, ouch," he chuckled as he rubbed his chest. Rosalie rolled her eyes as Emmett's booming laugh echoed around them.

"That is not funny," she shouted as Zach and Emmett stood up. Their eyes widened when they turned around and saw every member of the army on the ground, except for Salem. Zach pumped his fist and Eleazar wore a knowing smile as he watched AJ slowly make it back to his feet.

"I found the glitch. Salem can deflect powers, but only to protect himself," announced Eleazar and Jasper grinned as he looked at Carlisle.

"Remember how we talked about making a statement? Well this is our opportunity," advised Jasper. Carlisle and Tanya glanced at each other and nodded before sprinting toward the army, their covens right behind them. Connell grabbed Tia's hand before teleporting with her behind the army. AJ spun around to look at Connell and Tia, who both waved at him, as his army stumbled to their feet.

"Get up you fools! Charge," demanded AJ, but the army hesitated for a moment. They were distracted by Connell and Tia appearing behind them. Connell and Tia swiftly beheaded two of the Southern Vampires before teleporting in front of the army. The distraction made the army stumble for just a moment, long enough to be sized up. Bodies began to clash as the battle began. Joshua galloped over to Zach and Zach ruffled his fur with a smile.

"I am fine. Let's go join the fight," cheered Zach, but Rosalie grabbed him by the arm before he could take off.

"Hold on there, you boys will stay by us like we discussed at the house, understand," asked Rosalie and Zach and Joshua quickly nodded.

"Okay, okay, mom, come on, we are missing the fight," whined Zach. She rolled her eyes but nodded as Jacob, Emmett, Zach, and Joshua raced forward. Rosalie looked at Leah.

"Why do I have a feeling we are going to spend this whole battle keeping them in line," asked Rosalie and Leah snickered as they followed their sons and husbands.

Edward smiled proudly at his mate as she pounced on Aurelia, but suddenly his mind was bombarded with AJ's thoughts. He crumbled to the ground and winced as AJ strolled over to him.

"Bella," mumbled Edward as he tried to make it to his feet.

"She is a bit preoccupied at the moment," taunted AJ. Suddenly, Edward's mind was free of AJ's thoughts and he looked over at his mate. Bella was still focused on Aurelia and she hurled the woman's head yards away from her before turning toward Edward. He felt her shield protect his mind, but still frowned in confusion.

"It wasn't you," he questioned to her in the distance and the smile on her face made him frown even more. He stood up and followed her gaze behind him and grinned crookedly at his daughter. She had one hand on AJ's neck and the other on Grayson's, flooding both of their minds with her thoughts.

"Do I have to finish them off myself or do you plan on helping me out daddy," she giggled and he winked at her before pouncing on AJ. The screams of Grayson and AJ resonated through the battlefield and Bella added the remains of Aurelia to the pile that Edward and Renesmee made with AJ and Grayson's body parts.

"We're going to need a fire," shouted Edward and Keegan grinned as he ran over to them with Zafrina.

"I'm on it," said Keegan and his eyes lit as bright as embers. Fire shot out of them and the bodies burst into flames. Billows of purple smoke swirled in the air and Zafrina grinned at Renesmee.

"I guess this means I can use my power now," said Zafrina and Renesmee nodded.

"The shield is gone," she called out to her family and Zafrina wasted no time blinding as many members of the army as she could find. It was difficult with so much chaos and so many bodies blurring by, but she was able to impede the vision of several members of the army.

"The deflector is down," shouted Jasper as he tossed the limbs into the fire. He then went to fight beside his mate.

Kate and Jane circled each other as the battle ensued around them. Kate saw Garrett out the corner of her eye. He was finishing up with one of the guards and she sighed at Jane.

"You know, I hated your dad and your aunt was pretty creepy too," taunted Kate and Jane lunged at her. Kate easily sidestepped her.

"It must be annoying for you, only being created to finish the battle your father couldn't."

"Shut up," screamed Jane and she pounced on Kate. She smiled sadistically as she pinned Kate's shoulders down, but was confused by the smile on Kate's face. Suddenly, Garrett ripped Jane's head from her body and tossed it into one of the fires that Benjamin started. Kate kissed her mate as she stood up.

"About time, it took you long enough," she teased.

"Woman, I just saved your life….which actually doesn't make sense. Why didn't you just kill her? She couldn't use her power against you," questioned Garrett.

"I wanted you to feel like you carried your weight in the relationship."

"Oh you are just so funny. Well guess what, I just saved your life. I don't care if you let me save it, I saved it, and I am going to hold it over your head for….." Kate stunned a vampire that was lunging for Garrett and dismembered it with ease.

"We're even," she giggled and Garrett shook his head with a smile.

Keegan tossed a dazed guard to Zafrina to dismember as he felt someone watching him. He turned around just in time to shield his face with his arm. Shards of ice melted against his forearm and he sent two spurts of fire in the direction of the vampire that was causing it. The vampire dodged them both with a smile.

"Impressive firestarter," complimented the vampire and Keegan sighed.

"Don't make me have to use all of my power against you," warned Keegan.

"Killing you is going to be fun. I wonder how much ice it takes to freeze a firestarter."

"I don't even know you, so why don't you walk away before this gets ugly."

"The name is Brendon," taunted the vampire as he spewed ice from his hands. Keegan met it midair with a stream of fire from his eyes and the two were at a standstill as they focused all their energy on blocking the other's gift. Water fell to the ground as the fire blended with the ice, but neither vampire budged. Keegan took a step forward as he released his power more than ever before. He was usually afraid to allow it to take over and feared that he would not be able to control it, but as Brendon began to back up, he pushed forward. Steam singed the cold air and Keegan began to shoot quick spurts of flames at Brendon to catch him off guard. Brendon fumbled backwards as his clothes caught fire and Keegan took the opportunity to pounce on him. He ripped off Brendon's arms, followed by his head, but the fire did not cease from his eyes. He felt like it would never stop. It was uncontrollable and he shook with fury as it took control over his body, but then he heard Zafrina's voice.

"Keegan, I am right here. It is okay," she soothed and he could feel his mate's hand in his. He willed the fire to stop and when his vision cleared, he saw her smile. He hugged her and she kissed his cheek.

"Come on, there is still much to do," she informed and the two of them ran over to their family.

Zach laughed as Joshua pounced on one of the guards that Zach threw to the ground. The two boys made a great team. Joshua was indeed strong and fast enough to handle a vampire and with Zach by his side to throw vampires his way using his power, he dismembered them with ease. Zach sensed a vampire behind him and turned just in time to see it lunging at him.

"Whoa," he shouted as he used his force field to halt the vampire in midair. Zach glanced down at his hands curiously before moving them side to side. The vampire jerked side to side and realization dawned on Zach as his dimpled grin spread across his lips. He turned his hands palms up and motioned for the vampire to move forward. The vampire tried to struggle against the force field as it slowly floated him through the air toward Zach.

"Cool," whispered Zach in awe as the vampire hovered right in front of him.

"Zachary Carlisle McCarty Cullen, stop playing around," scolded Rosalie as she noticed three vampires stalking toward her son. Zach saw them as well and cringed.

"Sorry mom," called Zach before taking hold of the vampire that was floating in front of him and beheading it. He turned around and waved at the vampires that thought they were stealthily sneaking up on him.

"Hi," he chuckled and tossed one toward Joshua who pounced on it before it could even hit the ground. Zach nodded his head toward one of the vampires and it barreled into the other. He could not help but to laugh as he clapped his hands together. Joshua snickered as he watched his friend make the vampires repeatedly crash into one another simply by clapping. Rosalie ran over to her son and arched an eyebrow at him, causing him to smile sheepishly.

"What, it is working," he defended and Rosalie tried to hide her smile. She shook her head in amusement before pouncing on the dazed vampires and ripping them apart.

"More dismembering, less playing, this is no time to get cocky, Zachary," scolded Rosalie as she pulled out her lighter and set the pieces ablaze. Zach pointed at his father who was dancing around a vampire and throwing jabs like an expert boxer. Rosalie threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Emmett," she shouted. Emmett waved at his wife, but then frowned when Jacob and Leah pounced on the vampire Emmett had been toying with.

"Hey, no fair, I did the hard work," whined Emmett and Rosalie huffed. She ran over to her husband and nudged him.

"What am I going to do with you," she giggled. Emmett winked at her before grabbing two vampires and getting back to work. Rosalie looked over at her son and smiled proudly when she saw him helping his grandparents. He used his force field to pick up the vampires that were trying to attack Carlisle and Esme and slammed them to the ground. His grandparents smiled appreciatively at him in thanks. Zach grinned back at them before running back over to Joshua to make sure his friend was protected. Rosalie felt Emmett's back against hers and glanced over her shoulder at her mate.

"Let's finish this so we can go home," suggested Emmett and Rosalie winked at him before grabbing another vampire that tried to lunge at her.

Alexander made sure no vampires snuck up on his mate as Lena focused on Cassia. While Cassia was an admirable opponent, she was still a hybrid, which meant she was slower than most vampires. Lena was able to take her down and behead her as Alexander dismantled a vampire that tried to sneak up behind her. The numbers in the army were dwindling down and once Eleazar realized that the key parts of the army were dead, he whistled over to Jasper. Jasper noticed as well and finished off the guard he was fighting. Alice was gleefully dancing around the two guards trying to attack her, much to their annoyance. The big grin on her face conveyed her happiness at finally being able to completely use her visions since the shield was no longer a problem.

"Retreat," shouted Jasper and everyone from their side backtracked until they met in the middle of the battlefield. The remainder of the army looked at them in confusion. The leaders and main guards were dead and all that was left were less than half of the Southern Vampires. The army stalked forward and Jasper took a head count.

"There are forty eight of them remaining. No shield or deflector in sight, I say it is time we finish this once and for all. Fan out," instructed Jasper and Zach rubbed his hands together.

"Oh can I do it Uncle Jasper, can I," begged Zach and Rosalie groaned.

"He is so much like his father," she whined and Emmett chuckled. Jasper winked at Zach.

"Do your worst, nephew," urged Jasper and Zach did not hesitate to send the rest of the army barreling backwards. Carlisle patted his grandson on the shoulder as the rest of the army crashed into the snow. He looked at Jasper.

"No more fighting, no more deaths," said Carlisle as he watched the army stumble and groan in pain as they made it to their feet. Jasper nodded in agreement as he called out to the army.

"You are lucky that our covens are merciful and forgiving. If you want your life spared, leave now, but do not take our kindness for weakness. Tell all that will listen about this day, about the time that you tried to invade our territory and lost handedly. We want peace. All we want is to live in peace with our family, but do not mistake our mercy for vulnerability. If you ever enter our territory again looking for a fight….." Jasper paused as he sent them waves of fear and terror. The army began to backtrack as Jasper growled at them.

"We will end you," he warned menacingly and the vampires shrieked and pushed each other out of the way as they tried to head back to the sea as quickly as their feet could carry them. Edward wrapped his mate and daughter in his arms as he read the thoughts of the army.

"They are leaving and never want to come back. It works in our favor that they also feel like AJ led them here to get massacred. They think we are too powerful for any army to take down and believe they are lucky that Carlisle is such a compassionate man and stopped us from finishing them off," explained Edward and Tanya smirked.

"Lucky indeed, they came here for a fight and if it was just up to me it would have been their last battle, but you are right Carlisle. It is better to be merciful," said Tanya.

"But also to be feared," reminded Kate and Jasper chuckled.

"Oh they fear us and if there is one thing that I know about Southern Vampires it is that they are gossiping fools. The vampire world is going to know about how powerful we are and not to mess with us. Word of this battle is going to spread like wildfire," assured Jasper. Garrett clasped Keegan on the shoulder.

"Speaking of wildfire, I'm proud of you Keegan. You took out that ice man and didn't manage to burn down all of Alaska in the process, good job," cheered Garrett and Keegan rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Garrett, I am happy I didn't burn down Alaska as well. I like it here," chuckled Keegan. Zafrina lovingly gazed at her mate.

"I knew you could do it. You just had to believe in yourself. Now, if you will excuse us everyone, we are going on a hunt," announced Zafrina and Keegan grinned from ear to ear as he followed his mate toward the nearest forest. Garrett guffawed.

"They couldn't even wait five minutes after the battle. That has to be some kind of record," exclaimed Garrett and Emmett laughed.

"They even have me and Rose beat! And you all said we were bad," teased Emmett.

"They are still young mates in love, what is your excuse," teased Kate and Zach plugged his ears.

"Not hearing this, so not hearing this," shouted Zach as he ran away with Joshua, Jacob, Leah, Seth, and Kaya. Rosalie laughed at her son's dramatic exit.

"Come on, let's catch up with them and head back to the island," said Rosalie as she and Emmett followed them. Connell saluted Carlisle and Tanya.

"Well it has been fun fighting alongside you again, but it is time for us to head back to Ireland. Alexander, Lena, I can drop you off in Volterra if you like," said Connell. Alexander and Lena hugged Alice before grabbing onto Connell and Tia's hands.

"Thank you for saving us, Cullens. If you ever need anything, we are at your service," said Alexander and Alice waved goodbye to them as the Connell teleported them out of Alaska. Carlisle kissed Esme's hand.

"How about we head to the island my love? We can hunt on the way back and then relax before our visitors arrive for Christmas. Tanya, I hope you and the rest of the family are still going to join us for Christmas," said Carlisle and Tanya hugged him.

"Of course Carlisle, see you soon," assured Tanya. Carlisle and Esme left the battlefield as Alice happily clapped.

"I can see it all and oh it is so amazing to be able to see everything again! Jazzy, we need to get home. I have presents to wrap," giggled Alice.

"Oh is that one for….."

"Stay out of my head Edward," shouted Alice as she raced away with Jasper and Edward chuckled.

"I love annoying her. Come on love, let's go home. Renesmee, Nahuel, are you coming," asked Edward and Renesmee kissed his cheek.

"Of course daddy," she giggled and the four of them ran to catch up with Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme. Tanya smiled at her coven and Carmen sighed in relief as she rested her head on Eleazar's shoulder.

"Never a dull moment in this family," teased Carmen and Garrett laughed.

"Yea, isn't it great," he said happily as he wrapped his arms around Kate. They all shook their heads in amusement at his exuberance and ran back to Mount McKinley.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Cullens were relieved to have a week to recover mentally from the battle and return their focus to Christmas. Alice adorned the island with even more Christmas lights, wreaths, and other decorations to get everyone into the spirit of the holiday. Esme managed to talk Renesmee, Nahuel, Seth, and Kaya into doing the grocery shopping in Victoria with her for the massive Christmas Feast she planned on making for them, Jacob, Leah, Joshua, Charlie and Sue. Zach and Joshua used the week to catch up on their video games.

The night of Christmas Eve, Renesmee and Nahuel brought Charlie and Sue to the island so that they could spend Christmas with the family. It never ceased to amaze Charlie that the Cullens had so many resources and supplies, which was why he asked questions nonstop about how they got the ferry as they headed to the island. Charlie and Sue promised to stay with the family until after the New Year, which Bella and Renesmee were very excited about. They loved being able to share the holidays with as much of the family as possible.

Once Sue, Charlie, Jacob, Leah, and Joshua went to sleep, the rest of the family headed to Alaska for their annual holiday hunt. It was the Cullens' way of enjoying Christmas dinner as a family. The best part for Zach was getting to play games with Seth and Emmett. The Denali Coven joined in on the fun and met the family in the forest south of Juneau. Zach managed to talk everyone except for his grandparents and Carmen and Eleazar into playing a mixture of hide and seek and tag. While their children played, Esme watched with a serene smile from a White Spruce Tree. Carlisle sat down on the branch beside his mate and Carmen and Eleazar joined them.

"I am happy that we celebrate Christmas as a family now. It gives us more to look forward to during the holiday season," said Carmen and Esme sighed.

"Yes, now if we could just go a decade without getting mixed up in a battle, that would be the best Christmas gift of all," informed Esme. Carlisle kissed the top of his wife's head as Eleazar smiled sympathetically at Esme. They all knew how much the violence took its toll on her and Eleazar tried to put her at ease with his words.

"Esme, there is always a push and pull effect when it comes to power. Aro dragged us into it years ago, but I think we sent a clear message this time around. All the vampires that we spared went back to their territories and told of our great power, but also our mercy. I cannot promise that we will never have to fight again, but I do believe we have earned the respect of the vampires in the South and the ones that do not respect us at the very least fear us," explained Eleazar and Esme smiled kindly at him.

"I hope you are right because I am tired of the violence," said Esme. Carlisle pulled her into his arms.

"My love, look around you," urged Carlisle. Esme giggled as she watched Bella, Alice, and Rosalie whisper conspiringly. Edward was the seeker in the game and Bella was shielding the three of them so that he could not find them using his power. Emmett, Seth, Kaya, Renesmee, and Nahuel were grouped with Zach who could trip Edward up anytime he came close to tagging one of them. Tanya, Kate, and Garrett were hiding with Benjamin in the snow den Benjamin created while Keegan and Zafrina took to the trees. Anytime Edward got close to them, Zafrina would change his vision so that he thought they were moving in another direction. It worked the first time, but Edward honed in on their thoughts the second time. Edward scaled up the tree after them and Zafrina let him tag her, vowing to use her ability to get him back. Esme happily watched her family play and Carlisle kissed her forehead.

"Everyone is safe and happy my love," said Carlisle and Esme sighed happily.

"It will be a Merry Christmas indeed," agreed Esme as she watched her family laugh and play together.

Hours later, everyone headed back to the island and Rosalie asked for Zach to come back to their cottage with her. He grinned as she sat down at their piano and patted the spot on the bench beside her.

"I wanted to give you your present before everything gets underway today," explained Rosalie as she handed him a wrapped box. He kissed her cheek in thanks before unwrapping and opening the box. Sheets of music were inside and his fingers lightly brushed over the title at the top of the page.

"Zachary's Lullaby," he read out loud and she beamed with happiness at how surprised he was.

"Your Uncle Edward helped me with it. I figured since you love to play so much it is only fitting that you have a lullaby. Would you like me to play it for you?" He excitedly nodded as he placed the sheets on the music rack. Rosalie's fingers gracefully glided across the keys as she performed her son's lullaby. He listened contently and his eyes were trained on her fingers, memorizing each note. His dimpled grin deepened when the music transitioned to an accelerando.

"I knew you would like that part," she whispered to him and he chuckled. Once the lullaby was complete, he hugged her and kissed her cheek again before racing to his room. He returned with a wrapped jewelry box and handed it to her with a smile.

"So this is where you snuck off to with Aunt Alice last month," she said with a sly smile and he laughed.

"I knew what I wanted to get you, but it always helps to have Aunt Alice around. She knew exactly where to find it." She gasped as she opened the box. It held an antique gold, oval locket with the Cullen Crest engraved on the front.

"I know you already have a crest, but I figured maybe you could wear this one instead," explained Zach as she opened the locket. She was surprised to see that it was not a typical locket with only one compartment to place a photograph in. It unfolded to reveal four compartments, each with a photograph. The first was of the four of them, Rosalie, Emmett, Zach, and Seth. The second picture was of Zach and Seth with their arms around her. Alice took it during Thanksgiving earlier that year. The third was of Emmett and Rosalie and the last picture was of the entire family. Alice pestered everyone into taking a family photograph, Charlie, Sue, Jacob, Leah, and Joshua included. At the time, Rosalie thought her sister was just being her usual self, wanting as many pictures as possible, but Alice knew that the picture would be perfect for the locket.

"We found it at an antique store in Victoria. The jeweler we went to thought we were out of our minds to want to get it engraved. It isn't everyday a jeweler is told to engrave on circa 1890 jewelry," chuckled Zach and Rosalie smiled at him adoringly.

"Thank you. I love it Zach." Zach hugged his mother again and she grinned from ear to ear as she relished in the moment. Emmett watched the two of them from the doorway with a smile of his own, knowing how happy and proud his mate was of their son.

Joshua groaned as the ringing of his phone pulled him out of the deep slumber he was enjoying. He loved the room that he established as his on the island. His first night on the island during the summer was when he found the plush bed in the main house. Seth pretended to be offended that Joshua chose that bedroom over sleeping in the cottage with Seth and Kaya, but he knew exactly why his nephew chose the room. It was extremely comfortable and was right across from the game room where he and Zach played video games for the majority of the summer. Joshua blindly reached out for the phone on the nightstand and sighed when he saw who was calling him.

"Nina, what are you doing up so early?" His girlfriend's giggle filled his ear.

"Merry Christmas," she exclaimed and he wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

"Merry Christmas, are you in Seattle with your family?"

"Yep, so what have you been up to?" His eyes widened as he thought about everything that occurred since Zach picked him up from school days ago.

"Nothing much, just hanging out with my family," he mumbled and immediately felt guilty about keeping the truth from her.

"I just wanted to call you before I have to head to my grandparents' house. We are going to have breakfast with them and open up presents. Merry Christmas sweetie, I love you."

"I love you too. Merry Christmas," said Joshua before hanging up and he groaned when his mother walked into the room.

"Was that Nina," she asked as she sat down on the bed.

"Yes, I know you don't like her, but….."

"I have nothing against the girl. In fact, I am worried about her heart being broken. Did you just say that you loved her?"

"Mom…."

"Joshua that is not something to just say unless you truly mean it," warned Leah.

"She said it first. What was I supposed to say back?"

"I don't know. Did you try the truth?"

"I really care about her, mom."

"Then be careful with her heart and keep her feelings in mind. Even if you do end up falling in love with her someday, you could imprint and then what would happen to Nina?"

"I understand that."

"Do you because I know what it is like firsthand and it isn't something I want my son to be responsible for. I know you enjoy having a girlfriend, but I want you to be aware of what that means."

"Yes ma'am." Leah took in a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"And…how do I put this…well I know that you and your father have talked about it already, but you are growing up and have a girlfriend now and I just want to make sure that whatever happens between you and Nina is done with the proper precautions in place just in case….."

"We haven't done anything that serious mom. I promise," he chuckled and Leah sighed in relief.

"Oh thank God," she mumbled.

"Dad told me that I needed to make sure that I was completely in love because doing…that…with someone you aren't in love with isn't worth it. Maybe Zach is right too. It is a big step and I have eternity to find the one that is right for me. There is no rush."

"Yes, listen to Zach. Zach is completely right. I love that boy." Joshua chuckled.

"So, are we done here?"

"We are done here. Get some more sleep," she said before kissing his forehead and leaving the room. Joshua pulled the covers over his head and snuggled back into the bed. As soon as his eyes shut, the door busted open and he felt someone bouncing on the bed. He threw the blankets off of him and glared at his best friend.

"Dude," exclaimed Joshua as Zach continued to bounce on the bed.

"Ho, ho, ho, Merry Christmas," shouted Zach and Joshua threw a pillow at him.

"Shut up, you are going to wake up the others."

"Everyone else is already up, so did I hear you talking to Nina," teased Zach and Joshua rolled his eyes.

"Yea, but I am not sure that is going to work out. She called me and asked me what I have been up to and I couldn't even tell her the truth. I can't tell her that I have been running around Alaska and battling a vampire army. I can't even tell her I am the fastest and strongest of my kind. I had to lie and say I haven't done anything cool." Zach smirked.

"I know you hate it when I say I told you so, but dude, I seriously told you so. She isn't your imprint or your mate, so as long as you two are just doing the high school dating game, you are going to have to keep secrets from her. See when I find my mate, she is going to be so impressed with all my alpha-ness and be more than happy to be right there by my side, so there will be no need for any secrets. She will be able to share the experiences with me."

"I really like Nina, but I always feel like I am on edge around her. Do you know how hard it is to constantly be 108 degrees and explain to her why I am so hot?"

"Tell her good looks run in your family."

"Ha ha, very funny Z, it is just becoming too hard. I have to call it off." Zach smiled sympathetically at Joshua.

"Sorry, but hey look at the bright side. You are going to find your imprint someday, I just know it."

"I don't know how I am going to break up with her."

"Wait until after the holidays. When you are back at school, just let her down easy."

"She is going to take it hard." Zach waved him off.

"It will be fine. It is just puppy love," teased Zach and Joshua threw another pillow at him as Zach laughed.

"You think you are so funny."

"Oh I know I am funny. Hurry up and get dressed. It is Christmas," exclaimed Zach before running out of the room and Joshua laughed at his friend's excitement.

Alice waited impatiently for the humans, hybrids, and shapeshifters in the house to finish their breakfast so that everyone could open their presents. Everyone sat in the spacious living room by the Christmas tree opening gifts and Edward grinned crookedly at his sister's thoughts. Alice knew every gift that she was going to receive, but it never stopped her from acting surprised and being exuberant each time she opened a present. Her favorite part was watching the way others reacted to their gifts and she watched closely as Esme and Carlisle opened the gift their grandchildren put together for them. Esme's eyes lit up and if she was human, she would have tears of happiness in her eyes as she and Carlisle flipped through the family album they received.

Tanya and Kate winked at Leah before tapping Joshua on the shoulder. His eyes widened in awe as they each kissed his cheek.

"We didn't get a chance to officially welcome you to the family, Joshua. We hope you know that you are welcomed in Alaska and into our home whenever you like. It is always nice to have more family around," informed Tanya and Kate handed Joshua a wrapped box.

"This is from our coven. Garrett and Ben picked them out. They said you might like them," explained Kate as Joshua unwrapped the box. There were several new video games inside and Joshua hugged them both.

"Thanks, this is awesome," exclaimed Joshua and Kate winked at him. He was about to run upstairs with Zach to go try out the new games, but Tanya stopped him.

"Oh and we almost forgot this as well," she said as she tossed him a small remote control. He examined it curiously.

"Um, thanks, what's it for," asked Joshua and Tanya shrugged nonchalantly.

"It is just a two-way remote starter. You push the button and it starts a car up right away, just a handy little gadget we found," said Tanya and Joshua looked down at his feet sadly.

"Thanks, but I don't have a car yet." Kate grinned slyly at him.

"That's not what we heard," said Kate and Joshua's eyes widened when he saw the huge grin on her face. He spun around to look at his parents who laughed at his priceless expression.

"Seriously," he asked excitedly and Jacob tossed him a set of keys.

"Em and Rose let us hide it out in the garage here. We didn't want you snooping around and finding it," explained Jacob and Leah hugged her son.

"You want to go see your car," she teased.

"Do I ever," he shouted happily and followed them outside. A massive, black truck with chrome trim was parked in the driveway and Joshua's jaw dropped.

"This is mine," he asked in shock and Zach pumped his fist.

"I knew you would like it. I helped them pick it out," boasted Zach as Joshua climbed into the truck. Jacob and Leah smiled at how excited the boys were.

"We figured it was time you got your own set of wheels. This one is perfect for off-roading," informed Jacob and Joshua beamed with happiness as he started it up. He revved the engine and Rosalie winked at him.

"There is a road that circles the entire island if you want to take it for a test drive," suggested Rosalie and Joshua looked at his parents hopefully.

"Go have fun," encouraged Leah as Zach hopped into the passenger seat and Joshua sped off with the stereo blaring.

The family spent the day enjoying their gifts and each other's company. Esme made a huge dinner for everyone that ate human food. She was excited when her grandchildren offered to help, even Zach who did not mind cooking as long as it made his grandmother happy. While dinner was being eaten, the rest of the family gathered in the living room to listen to Zach show off his lullaby. After he performed it, Renesmee joined him at the piano and played her lullaby. Edward, Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett beamed with pride at their children as they played around at the piano, tinkling the keys to match each other. They ended their impromptu concert by blending their lullabies together into one, beautiful song before starting in on Christmas carols. Once the others finished their dinner, they all listened to music and shared stories around the fire.

Joshua snuck outside to return Nina's call. He missed it while speeding around the island in his new truck.

"Hey Nina, sorry I missed your call earlier, what's up?" He could tell something was wrong when she did not answer right away.

"Josh, we need to talk," she confessed and his eyes widened at her tone.

"Okay, about what?"

"Look, you are a great guy and I have a lot of fun with you, but I feel like I barely get to see you unless we are at school or your mom finally lets you out of the house so we can go on a date."

"Whoa, where is all this coming from?"

"I didn't want to do this during the holidays. I feel horrible about it, but I think I need someone that has more time for me."

"More time for you, so what, is there another guy?"

"No, of course not…..but April and Casey want me to go to the movies with them when I get back tomorrow. Blake, Ryan, and Greg asked if we wanted to go. You know how much April likes Blake."

"And by going, you are doing her a favor and making it a triple date. I get it."

"If I thought that you and me had something, I wouldn't go, honest Josh."

"But you don't think we have something?"

"Do you?" His silence was all she needed to know. "Have fun with your family, Josh. I still want us to be friends. Maybe we can hang out when school starts up again."

"Yea, maybe, bye Nina." He hung up the phone in a confused daze and shook his head as Zach sat down on the front steps with him. Joshua rolled his eyes.

"You heard everything didn't you?"

"No, of course not, I didn't hear how you were totally dumped on Christmas by the human girl that you planned on dumping later, totally missed that part of the conversation." Joshua nudged him as Zach laughed.

"It isn't funny."

"J, you planned on dumping her anyways."

"Yea, but I wanted to do the dumping, not the other way around! How could she dump me on Christmas?"

"I'm telling you J, you need to stay away from human girls. They are fickle. They call you sweetie one minute and are going out with Blake, Ryan, and Greg the next, definitely not mate material." Joshua chuckled and shook his head in disbelief.

"You know what, it doesn't even matter. I wasn't in love with her and I couldn't even talk to her about this amazing life that I have. I am on this awesome island with my family and friends. I got a truck and it is Christmas. Problem solved, I am over it. We don't even need to talk about it anymore."

"Good."

"Good," agreed Joshua and the two boys sat in silence as snowflakes began to fall again. It snowed sporadically over the past days on the island and a fresh coat of snow began to sprinkle the ground. The silence grew and Zach began to whistle as Joshua groaned.

"You aren't going to let this go are you," asked Joshua and Zach hopped up.

"Nina dumped Josh! Nina dumped Josh," sang Zach as he danced around the porch. Joshua picked up a ball of snow and pelted it at him as Zach laughed.

A snowball fight ensued and slowly, but surely other members of their family started to join in, first, Emmett, Jacob, Garrett, and Benjamin, followed by Renesmee, Nahuel, Seth, and Kaya. Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper joined in as Benjamin began to cheat and use his power. Zafrina and Keegan were next and when Emmett, Jacob, Garrett, and Benjamin started throwing snowballs at their wives, Rosalie, Leah, Kate, and Tanya vowed to get them back. Charlie and Sue sat down on the porch with Carlisle, Esme, Carmen, and Eleazar to watch the massive snowball fight that had broken out. Esme giggled at the sight.

"Now this is the type of fight I can enjoy," said Esme and Charlie looked at her curiously.

"About that, we heard there was a battle, care to tell us what happened," asked Charlie and Carlisle chuckled.

"We will save that story for another day Charlie," said Carlisle.

"Aw come on, no one tells me anything in this family," whined Charlie and Sue kissed him sweetly.

"Let it go dear, it is Christmas," said Sue. Charlie grumbled as he crossed his arms in a pout. His eyes widened when a snowball sped toward Keegan and the vampire used his power to melt the snowball. A small burst of fire left his eyes and melted the snow as soon as it came into contact with it. Charlie sat up in his chair.

"Okay you have to at least tell me where this guy came from," said Charlie and Eleazar pulled his chair close to Charlie's.

"Do you want the short version or the long version," asked Eleazar.

"We have time, give me the long version," said Charlie.

"Well, Keegan is what the vampire world calls a firestarter," informed Eleazar as he began to explain Keegan's origins and how he came to the family. Charlie and Sue listened with rapt intrigue, but Carlisle and Esme were too busy smiling at the amount of fun their family was having. Edward grinned crookedly at the two of them as he tossed a snowball up and down in his hand. Carlisle caught the gleam in Edward's eyes and pointed at him in warning.

"Don't you dare," warned Carlisle, but his thoughts gave him away. He wanted to be a part of the fight. Rosalie and Alice gathered snow in their hands as well and Alice nudged Rosalie.

"We can take them," said Alice as Carlisle and Esme stood up. Edward smirked.

"You know our mates aren't going to help us. They will never admit it but they don't have the heart to pelt them with snow," said Edward.

"Cowards," mumbled Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme walked off the porch with their eyes trained on the three of them.

"Once they realize that our dear, sweet, supposedly innocent parents can hold their own, that will change, especially when Emmett takes a ball of snow to the face, courtesy of his dear ole' dad," teased Alice as the three of them grabbed more snowballs.

"On the count of three," said Edward.

"One," said Alice as Esme bent down to grab some snow.

"Two," said Rosalie as Carlisle did the same.

"Three," shouted Edward and the three of them threw all of their snowballs at their parents. Carlisle and Esme recovered from the onslaught of snow and began throwing snow at the three of them as they all laughed.

"Incoming," yelled Alice as Rosalie was pelted by a snowball from behind. She turned to see Renesmee wearing an innocent smile as Nahuel burst with laughter.

"Sorry Aunt Rose, it slipped," giggled Renesmee. Edward pointed at his daughter.

"Get her, she's on their side," exclaimed Edward.

"Daddy, you traitor," she shrieked as she threw snow at him. Esme smiled smugly.

"Our grandkids love us, what do you expect? Seth, I need more ammo," said Esme as Seth tossed her a snowball. Rosalie's jaw dropped in shock as Seth, Kaya, Nahuel, and Renesmee helped Carlisle and Esme.

"Seth how could you," shouted Rosalie as she threw a snowball at him.

"She makes me cookies," shouted Seth. Emmett was laughing hysterically at the scene before him until a large snowball splattered across his face. He wiped off his face and pointed at Carlisle, who waved at him.

"Oh you are going to get it dad! I am the master of snowball fights," declared Emmett. Bella and Jasper joined their mates, along with Emmett. Rosalie whistled at Zach.

"Come on baby boy, you know which side you should be on," called Rosalie. Zach looked back and forth at both sides before picking up a snowball with a grin. He pelted Seth with a snowball as he stood beside his mother.

"Mama's boy," shouted Seth and Zach shrugged.

"Takes one to know one," he teased back as he used his power to pelt snow at Seth.

"Hey, no fair," yelled Seth as he took cover and Joshua joined Seth behind the tree to help his uncle.

"Really J, it's like that," asked Zach.

"Yep, just like that," teased Joshua as he threw a snowball in Zach's direction. Zach continued to throw the snow and Leah and Jacob joined Joshua and Seth to help them out. They were no match against Zach though.

"He is cheating," yelled Jacob. Zach laughed until five snowballs pelted him from behind. He turned to stick his tongue out at Benjamin.

"Aw come on Ben," whined Zach as he turned his power on Benjamin.

"Just cancelling you out Zach," said Benjamin as Tanya joined in on the fun. She yelped when a snowball hit her backside and Kate's laugh echoed through the front yard.

"Kate," yelled Tanya as she threw snow at her sister. Garrett helped his mate, but Zafrina and Keegan helped Tanya. It became an all-out snowball war full of laughter, taunting, and fun. Esme beamed with happiness as she hid behind a tree for cover with her mate and several snowballs in her arms.

"Merry Christmas my love," she whispered before kissing him tenderly. He winked at her as he gathered more snowballs.

"Merry Christmas indeed, now let's go get the kids," he chuckled and she happily followed him out into the open, snowballs in hand.

AN: Ending with a snowball fight was so much fun! I love writing about the Cullens during the holidays. I wanted to write and post this during the holidays, but I just did not have enough time. I hope you enjoyed it anyways!


	6. AN: Caleb's Choice

AN: The sequel to Consequences Part III has been posted, so go over to my profile and check it out. It is called Caleb's Choice. Enjoy!

~Emmettroselover


End file.
